


finals and demons and dicks, oh my!

by hikariisjaejj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Demons, Eventual Romance, Gore at the end, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, This Is STUPID, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Toxic Relationship, age gap, konya mo nemurenai au, mentions of torture, toxic chanyeol (too soon?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/pseuds/hikariisjaejj
Summary: Kyungsoo accidentally summons a demon with his jizz.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	finals and demons and dicks, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> A self prompt monster fest fic based on the manga, "Konya mo Nemurenai", but of course, with my own twists.
> 
> started writing this and said "fuck this" hope you enjoy this piece of shit
> 
> I'd been wanting to write this for a while since the manga is one of my favorites ever. Some things might make you uncomfortable like the age difference, visual age gap, a little bit of implied homophbia and rape/non-con and then at the end all this gore and demonic shit came outta nowhere. there will be warning for those. anyways, read this stupid crack thing at your own risk. it took me forever to write haha, even WITH the extension AND another extension by the gracious mods.

Do Kyungsoo isn’t sure how he ended up like this.

Panting heavily, in a dark room, his supposed boyfriend in the other room, with a demon staring at his bare cock.

“For a mortal, your size isn’t half bad.”

Kyungsoo’s very soul lifts from his body at that.

Let’s back this up, just a bit, shall we?

Let’s start with how Kyungsoo ended up in this very… unfortunate situation.

It started two months ago. When Do Kyungsoo met Park Chanyeol. The dark, and cool untouchable student of K University. Chanyeol was a music student with a focus in guitar, while Kyungsoo was an accounting major with an interest in vocal classes. They met through a music theory class early that semester. When the professor begrudgingly partnered everyone up to figure out what scales each musical phrase was, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo surprisingly kicked it off rather well.

Chanyeol was like cool fire, blue and dim, never too over the top and never too underwhelming. He wore black predominantly, did his makeup dark, ears often full of piercings and combats boots tight. To say he was Kyungsoo’s type was an understatement, he often daydreamed about getting his dick sucked by Chanyeol’s glorious mouth and wondered what it would feel like for the tongue piercing to graze his glans.

Evidently, Chanyeol had similar thoughts. A few weeks later and they were consistently going on dates. Then it led to dates where their relationship got more physical. Until finally, two months later, Chanyeol invited Kyungsoo over his apartment for dinner.

Now, it’s important to note that throughout the dating process, Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol was a bit… odd, for his personal liking. But that didn’t matter, since Chanyeol was so damn hot.

Chanyeol often talked about things like the occult, summoning demons and wondering what it would be like to make live sacrifices. Or the way he would talk just a little too loudly, to the point it seemed like he was screaming, when he got excited talking about it. There were other subtle odd things, like Chanyeol’s confessions to wanting to have sex in public places, or how he sometimes tried putting a collar on Kyungsoo.

Now, Kyungsoo had never been in a relationship before. Some of these things made him uncomfortable, but he thought this was probably normal. Life isn’t like the tv drama’s and movies, so maybe this was okay?

Well, Kyungsoo realized quite harshly that was not the case.

When Chanyeol invited Kyungsoo over for dinner, Kyungsoo expected it to be just the two of them. So, he brought a slice of cake from Chanyeol’s favorite café, as a gift. Not at all expecting to see another woman sitting at the dinner table, _eating_ with Chanyeol.

“Uh, hi.”

“Oh hi! Honey, you didn’t tell me you were having a friend over. I’m Bae Joohyun,” she smiled beautifully. So beautifully that it even captivated Kyungsoo’s gay heart.

Kyungsoo was quiet that entire time, his eyebrows were creased as Chanyeol led him to the table to join them. Joohyun had mostly done all that talking, so Kyungsoo learned that she was older, and a trainee about to debut in a girl group.

Kyungsoo basically had no room to talk since Joohyun was so animated, but his confusion did not stop there. Chanyeol had snuck a hand under the table and slid it up Kyungsoo’s thigh. While Joohyun talked away and looked through the pictures on her phone to show the two of them, Chanyeol very skillfully groped Kyungsoo’s manhood.

Of course, Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol’s hand away at first. But when he looked over, he saw the devilish smirk. Kyungsoo was weak to that face, especially that sensual smile. Chanyeol groped his groin again and stroked it until life started swelling there, which wasn’t very long.

Kyungsoo shot out of his seat, slammed his chopsticks down and excused himself to the bathroom.

Of course, Kyungsoo had no idea where the bathroom was so he ended up in any old room.

He sat in the corner of the dark room, stroking himself, crying and wishing desperately that the night would be over.

When his load was spent, it accidentally stuck to the wall where Kyungsoo couldn’t see.

Then, the most spectacular thing happened: a person’s head emerged from the wall in the red light of a demonic circle.

This is how Kyungsoo got to this state. Where he’s currently fallen over on the ground, pants down, ejaculate messily about the wall and his hands, with a person trying to come out of the wall.

“Ugh! That hurts like a bitch.” The person’s voice is deep voice, much too deep for the size they are: which is at least 150cm. With arms crossed on their chest and feet not touching the ground, they announce, “I am Kaizizaun Beelzebub. Seventh demon prince in line for the throne. I will grant you one wish, so tell me what you want.” The beginning of the introduction is grand and very assertive, but right at the end, Kaizizaun seemed to not care and brushed off everything.

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?” Chanyeol opens the door to the room and turns the light on.

Everyone freezes and looks back and forth between one another.

“What the…” Chanyeol’s jaw drops at the person blatantly floating in his room.

“I want to get out of here!” Kyungsoo screams at the demon.

“Is that your wish?” Kaizizaun raises a brow.

“Chanyeolie~” Joohyun sings as she waltzes down the hall to join everyone.

“Whatever, just get me out of here!” Kyungsoo continues with tear stained cheeks.

Kaizizaun sucks his teeth and takes hold of Kyungsoo, “Put your pants on! We’re heading out!”

Through the window at the other end of the room, the two barrel through it and head off into Seoul’s night sky.

💀

“Keep shivering like that and a different liquid will come pouring out your massive shlong instead.” Kaizizaun mocks Kyungsoo as soon as he lands the two of them on the roof of a random tenant building nearby.

Kyungsoo is frozen in absolute fear. It was only a short distance but flying across rooftops was something he had never dreamed of doing. Especially not with a child sized demon that had just popped out of the wall.

Kyungsoo falls to the ground and covers his head with his arms, “This is a really bad dream. This is a really, really bad dream.” He laughs to himself, repeating over and over that none of this is real.

“Hey! Third Leg! Where’s your other head at?” The demon waves an aggressive hand in front of Kyungsoo’s ghastly white face.

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes tight and refuses to acknowledge the demon. The clawed nails, the red and black bracelets, the pointed ears, the sharp white teeth and red glinting eyes. But as Kaizizaun waves his hand to grab Kyungsoo’s attention, he notices how undeniably small it was.

“What the…” Kaizizaun looks down at his legs, he is much closer to the ground than usual. He brings his hands to his neck and feels around, all the way until he reaches the top of his head. Kaizizaun’s tan face is white as a ghost when the realization finally settles in. “My hair! My clothes!! My beautiful body!!! Where is everything?!” He screams at the top of his lungs.

Kyungsoo covers his eyes at the outburst.

“Shut up over there! This is a working neighborhood! Some of us have to wake up at 4am for a living!” A civilian shouts from somewhere in the neighborhood.

“Impudent mortal! How dare you speak to me in such a demeaning way—” Kaizizaun begins to gather a ball of dark energy in his hand.

Kyungsoo leaps up and grabs the hand of black smoke and shields it from doing any kind of harm to anyone nearby.

“What are you—”

“You can’t! You absolutely can’t kill anyone!” Kyungsoo rushes out.

Kaizizaun takes a second before he diminishes his power and smirks, “So you summon a demon and yet you have no desire for the blood of others? You’re interesting. I might like you after all.”

“Huh? No, I never meant to summon you, that was an accident. I was.. I was.. Er..” Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn bright red under the gaze of the moon.

“You used your man juices to summon a demon. What’s there to clarify? Most people just use blood, some people sacrifice body parts or animals, or in intense cases, like when summoning me, they sacrifice a human life. But _you_. You used _hot, white, thick_ man juice. You’re a bit of a freak. I like that.” Kaizizaun smirks a malicious sort of smile, like he’s thinking of dirty things.

“No, I don’t think you understand. I was in a predicament that I desperately needed to get out of, and then all of a sudden, a demon started coming out of the wall! I had no thoughts of trying to summon you whatsoever!!”

The two stare at one another for a moment, realizing something is off about this whole situation. Eventually they sit side by side, quiet and unsure of what to do next, though Kai is more annoyed than anything.

“Well, I guess you’ve technically granted my wish, you can go back now.” Kyungsoo starts.

“Ah, well you see.” Kaizizaun leans back and stretches his arms around his head. “I’m kinda running away from home right now. So, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna stick around for a bit.” He yawns lazily and Kyungsoo can only give him a face of both grief and disgust.

“No, you don’t understand. I can’t have a demon around me. I have finals I need to study for—”

“What the fuck are finals—”

“And I can’t deal with you _and_ my boyfriend or ex or whatever he is to me now!”

“What, that small elephant of a human is your boyfriend?” Kaizizaun cackles ungracefully. “Oh that’s rich! Ha! Lemme guess, the frilly ditz is also his girlfriend?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo cries out.

Kaizizaun just keels over, laughing his face red.

Kyungsoo deadpans, quite unamused, “It’s not that funny.”

“Oh! You’re right, it’s hilarious!!” Kaizizaun wipes away a few tears before continuing. “You puny mortals really have such petty, hilarious problems. I say fuck both of them! They’re both hot!” He roars.

“Hey! You rascals up there! Get down and shut up before I call the police!” The same person from before throws up a slip sandal.

This enrages Kaizizaun as the sandal lands right before his small feet.

 _“How dare you—”_ He seethes and the air around him changes immediately. The black smoke begins to swirl around his body, namely his hands.

“Uhh.. Mr. Beelzebub, please calm down—” Kyungsoo nervously tries to ease him.

Kyungsoo hears the footsteps of someone rounding the stairs to the rooftop, this immediately worries him tenfold.

He dives for Kaizizaun’s raging body and the two tumble behind some clutter gathered on the roof.

“What the… I clearly heard voices…” The person leaves after a moment of mumbling to themselves, something about needing to go to bed earlier and no more horror hentai before bed.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo has Kaizizaun pinned to the ground, covering his mouth with a panicked expression. Under normal circumstances, Kaizizaun would have demolished the person on him. But for some reason, all he can do is stare at the man on top of him.

When the coast is clear Kyungsoo scrambles off him and waves his hands like a maniac. “You absolutely cannot kill anyone! If you are to stay here or around me, you absolutely positively cannot harm another human being.”

“But this human has crossed me with its… Shoe thing. I deserve at least its legs.”

“No!” Kyungsoo blurts out.

“An eyeball? Surely they won’t miss that.”

“Absolutely not!!”

“Then what am I supposed to do!? I can’t just let this human, in the wrong, go!”

“Well, you’re gonna have to!”

“Alright, now I know for sure you two rascals are up here! Get your butts up and go… home…?” The person walks back up the stairs ready to catch the both of them, only to find the spot empty once more.

“I must be out of my mind.”

This time, Kyungsoo and Kaizizaun are not pinned to the ground, instead they are flying high in the sky away from the area.

Kyungsoo kicks and screams wanting desperately to be let go.

“If you keep this up, I will drop you without hesitation, human!” Kaizizaun threatens.

Kyungsoo freezes at that and clings desperately to Kaizizaun.

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks eventually.

“I don’t know, away from there. I was getting annoyed.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the scowl on his face.

“By the way, what do I call you?” Kaizizaun asks.

“Uh.. Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo..”

“Kyungsoo.. Like Gochu. Perfect. For someone with a massive pepper like that.” Kaizizaun smirks.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo can’t help but feel offended by that. “Let’s just go down and go to my apartment. I’m tired and I want to go home.”

“As in, let’s walk? Mortal, I can fly… why.. would I.. do..” With each passing word, Kaizizaun’s face drops and his eyes flutter. They begin to descent quickly.

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo exclaims as Kaizizaun falls even faster.

“I’m sleepy…” He mumbles.

“You can’t! Not while we’re still flying!!” Kyungsoo shouts but it’s no use.

They land, none to gracefully into an alleyway dumpster full of trash bags. To Kaizizaun’s sleepy eyes, it looks like comfy pillows to lay on.

Kyungsoo is beside himself, frantically swimming and gagging through garbage to get out.

He tumbles to the ground, scrapping his elbow and landing none to gracefully on his right leg.

He sighs and takes a deep breath of fresh air once he’s taken a few steps from the alleyway.

“As if this night can’t get any worse..” He mumbles to himself quite apathetically.

Right then, a door swings open to one of the buildings and a man carrying two large trash bags stares him down. He’s in an apron, clearly someone working in a kitchen.

“Hey! No digging for food! Get your homeless asses out of here! Get! Get!” The man shoos them off violently but doesn’t step any further than the doorway.

Behind him, Kyungsoo can see a low table full of line chefs gambling away. Kyungsoo then looks up at the dumpster where Kaizizaun has an arm hanging over and mouth open, fast asleep.

“I stand corrected.”

💀

It’s a few hours later that evening when Kyungsoo finally arrives back at his apartment.

He was halfway down the street of the alley they crash-landed when he thought, maybe he should go back and take the demon with him. Kyungsoo did indeed leave Kaizizaun high and dry in that dumpster for the workers to call the cops on him and deal with it. But his conscience got the best of him and led him right back to the dumpster.

He dragged him to the train station, and all the way up the stairs to his apartment. Kaizizaun may have been 150cm but he ws heavier than a sack of bricks.

Kyungsoo wakes the next morning with a sore back. He focuses his eyes on the ground, which makes no sense. He’s usually staring at the ceiling, or at the side wall, wrapped up in his futon… Why wasn’t he wrapped up in his futon?!

Kyungsoo panics when he looks over and finds his sheets messily strewn about. Then the memories of the night before come flooding back. Kyungsoo feels his soul lift from his body and the mortification of last nights events eat him alive.

What worries him further is if he had imagined the part when a demon came out of his boyfriend’s wall, saying that he’d grant him a wish, like a genie in a bottle.

But unfortunately, it was not a dream.

Through his front door, Kaizizaun comes barreling in. “Oh good, you’re awake. There was no food in your fridge, so I went to your neighbors and they made breakfast.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops.

His neighbor who mysteriously leaves for days on end and is basically never seen in their apartment?

“What?!” Kyungsoo scrambles to his feet and in his underwear runs over to his neighbor’s door that’s wide open. The smell of egg wafts his senses and makes him salivate.

“He wanted to invite you over, too.”

Kyungsoo walks into the small apartment and finds a man standing at his stove, wearing a frilly pink apron and spatula in hand.

“Hey! I brought him back!” Kaizizaun shouts as he sits himself at the small table to continue eating.

The man turns around with wide eyes, but smiles easily for them once the realizations settles in.

“Hi, you must be my neighbor that I never get to meet. My name’s Kim Junmyeon, Kai here seems to call you Gochu but I imagine that’s just a nickname.”

“Uhhh…” Kyungsoo looses himself in the man’s smile, he’s rather fair and very attractive. “Y-Yeah, my name’s Do Kyungsoo.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you. Sit down! I have plenty to spare. My mom leaves me with containers full of soup so I might as well cook them up before they go bad. Your friend here has a massive appetite. But that’s to be expect from a growing boy!” Junmyeon laughs.

“Hey! I’m over ten thousand years old and I’m the seventh demon prince—!!” Kyungsoo shoves his hands on Kaizizaun’s mouth to shut him up.

“Oh don’t listen to him. You know how kids are!! Always running their wild imaginations! He’s actually my older brother’s… nephew! He’s from overseas so he’s not used to the culture shock. Isn’t that right, little Kai?” Kyungsoo seethes at ‘little Kai’. “People don’t normally go over other people’s houses looking for food in this country, okay? Kai?”

Kai bites into Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Ow!”

“What’s wrong with asking other people for food if they’re cooking already?! You don’t have any!” Kai spits at Kyungsoo.

“Well, it’s just not what we do here.” Junmyeon defends Kyungsoo as he goes back to cooking. “But if you’re gonna stay for a little while, Kyungsoo my friend, you’re gonna have to stock up. This guy had two whole bowls of soup before you came.”

Kyungsoo pales at that. Yet another thing he has to worry about.

“How long are you here for, Kai?”

“Forever probably—”

“He ran away from home, so we don’t know.” Kyungsoo sits begrudgingly at the table and watches as Kai munches away at breakfast.

“Oh! That’s so unfortunate. I hope it works out for you eventually. But there’s nothing like spending time away from home.” Junmyeon places a whole pot of soup for the three of them to dig into on the table. “I figure eating out of the pot would be fine. Please, dig in!”

Kai and Junmyeon are engaged animatedly in conversation for all of breakfast while Kyungsoo is quiet to himself, trying to process how weird all of this is and how grateful he is that Junmyeon doesn’t question why Kai looks so… _unique._

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but the two of you.. Smell rather… well, potent.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows.

“Oh yeah, we fell into a dumpster last night.” Kai laughs.

“Well, I didn’t want to be rude but that’s exactly how I was gonna describe the two of you!” Junmyeon laughs with Kai’s ominous cackles.

Kyungsoo feels himself grow small in his chair, what a horrifyingly embarrassing thing. He went over this stranger’s house, smelling like an actual dumpster. Being nose-blind does not have its perks.

“Is your shower broken? I don’t mind lending you mine.” Junmyeon smiles politely.

“Uh, no. That’s alright. My shower works. We were just so tired last night we forgot to clean up before bed.” Kyungsoo is normally good at throwing a white lie here and there. But this constant barrage of lying to people was starting to wear down on him.

Kai successfully cleans the pot of soup and whatever leftover rice Junmyeon has in his rice cooker. Each dish is spotless. Kyungsoo even offers to wash the dishes but Junmyeon insists that the two of them get cleaned up, it’s the weekend, they should have some fun together.

After Kyungsoo showers he leaves Kai in the bathroom to tend to himself while he washes the bed sheets. They unfortunately had absorbed much of the dumpster trash.

Whilst Kyungsoo sits in the middle of his small apartment, he stares off at nothing. His mind completely blank until a thought pops in his head: that he should probably apologize and pay Chanyeol for the broken window.

Kyungsoo searches for his phone only to find that it’s dead. So, while he lets his phone charge he goes back to sitting in the middle of the room, staring off at nothing, not bothering to have a coherent thought pass by.

His dark circles are prominent and his skin paler than usual. The events of one night had him drained of all energy.

Suddenly, a figure appears in the sliding window to the miniature balcony. It is a small puppy looking thing, however, it had the horns of a ram on its head. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes, hoping that the image goes away. But the glowering red eyes of the small puppy, ram, thing bores down on him.

As Kyungsoo stares at the foreign creature he fails to notice Kai walking out of the bathroom. stark naked and calling out to him. When Kai gives up and looks to see what Kyungsoo is looking at, he too, notices the dog thing on the balcony.

Kai, instead, sucks his teeth in annoyance.

“So, you followed me here, too.” Kai opens the door, picks up the small dog thing and punts it right out of the balcony.

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. Not a single word escapes his mouth as alarm bells ring loudly in his head.

“Y-You!! You!! You!!!!” Kyungsoo manages somehow.

“Huh, it’s cold here. Why’s it so cold?” Kai sniffles as he closes the door and walks back inside.

“Because you’re naked!” Kyungsoo shouts. “You just kicked a poor dog out—!” Kyungsoo scrambles to his feet and swings open the balcony door. In a panic he looks every which way for a possible dog and its… untimely demise.

“How could you do such thing to a poor little puppy?!” Kyungsoo turns around with teary eyes, he feels his chest grow tight and the tears about to pour out.

“What are you so worried about? He’ll be fine.” Kai waves him off as he plops down on the floor, still soaking wet.

Kyungsoo, getting absolutely fed up with this shit, becomes cross.

He storms to the bathroom and grabs the unused towel and tosses right at Kai’s head. “Dry yourself properly! And put some clothes on!”

Kai rips the towel away and spits, “Your clothes do not _fit_ me. If they did, I might wear them! Also, it is preposterous of you to think I will dry myself. It’s bad enough I have to bathe myself.”

“What kind of demon is as pampered as you?” Kyungsoo storms back into the bathroom and drops the clothes in front of him. “These are my smallest clothes. Wear. It.” Kyungsoo seethes.

Kai takes the clothes, albeit unwillingly. Kyungsoo’s anger seemed… unpleasant and he could not simply be bothered with it.

“Now, once you’re done getting changed, you’re going to tell me just what the hell is going on. Why did you come out of that wall? And what are you really?”

Kai snorts as he struggles to put a shirt on. “Were you not listening to me when I introduced myself? I’m a demon, seventh in line for Hell’s throne. I came out of the wall because _you_ summoned me. Specifically, you summoned whatever was supposed to come out of that demonic circle. I have my own summoning circle that I respond to directly, however, the one I came out of was meant for a lesser demon. I suppose since that it wasn’t my specific summoning circle, I’ve been reduced to a lesser form, with weaker powers.”

“But if you weren’t meant to come out of that, then why did you?”

“I told you already, I ran away from home. I’m having some issues at home, and I needed a quick escape. So, if you don’t mind, I’m going to hang around you for the time being and fulfil my entertainment needs.”

Kyungsoo’s face drops. “I refuse. Please leave. You granted my wish, now please leave. I refuse to be your plaything.”

“Too late,” Kai smirks.

“No, I physically cannot care for you. I have classes to study for, and I have a part time job. I can’t feed another mouth. And if you eat for every meal like you did this morning, then I absolutely cannot care for you.”

“Oh come on, what’s the harm in having me around? I know I’m your type, just look at that thing you used to call a boyfriend. Actually… wait..” Kai thinks for a moment to himself. “That’s not a compliment to myself. I’m way hotter.”

“I’m sorry, but you are not my type. You’ve gotta be what? Twelve? Fourteen at most?”

“I’m ten thousand and twenty years old. Of course, I’m no child! I’m an adult!”

“Oh, so you’re like twenty? That’s pretty close to my age.”

“There is no similarity!” Kai rages.

“Listen! I like my men tall, you are no man, nor are you tall. I dunno if all demons are this small but you can give me a call if there’s one taller than you.”

“Ugghhh!! I told you already! I’m at half my potential! Just you wait until I’m in my true form. You’ll be swooning for days.” Kai smirks as he leans back on his palms.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Can you tell me why you ran away from home? That was definitely a demon dog you just kicked away, so I want to make sure no one else will be following us around… if.. you’re going to stay…” Kyungsoo mumbles the last part.

Kai snickers. “Nothing really happened. My siblings and I are just in a dispute for the throne and everything right now looks to be in my favor. But of course, that leads to further problems. That hell hound was just my servant, and I’m almost positive he’s working for one of my siblings because he was the only one who knew where I was before I was ambushed. So, we’re not on speaking terms. I’m just going to hang here for a while until everything blows over there.”

Kyungsoo’s brows knit. “So… Do you not want the thrown? Aren’t you afraid someone will take it from you?”

Kai snorts. “Doesn’t matter. I’m the strongest of my twelve siblings. I can take them down with no problem.”

“But if you can take them down with no problem, then why was an ambush too much for you?”

“Oh, no. The ambush was fine. I slaughtered them all. I’m just done with the drama. I wanted to get away. But apparently, I can’t get a break with you humans either.” Kai casts a glower over at Kyungsoo.

“Hey! I didn’t ask for this!” Kyungsoo raises his hands offensively.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kai shrugs. “You’re still annoying!”

“You..! You..!! You asshole!” Kyungsoo stutters.

“Not an insult, I’m a demon.” Kai spreads his hands out and smirks.

“Ugh!” Kyungsoo gives up and goes to leave.

“This apartment is small, I dunno where you think you can run away.” Kai smugly calls out to Kyungsoo.

“Maybe you should take your own advice!” Kyungsoo spits back across the apartment. It isn’t long before he storms back into the main room and picks up his phone to check his notifications. Of course, there’s at least five missed calls and 15 unread messages from Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he reads through the rollercoaster of messages. Most of them inquiring about the person that appeared from his wall. None of them apologizing or even defending his actions for the night.

In the midst of angrily scrolling through messages and debating if he should block Chanyeol, his doorbell rings.

Kyungsoo takes his sweet time getting up, nearly forgetting that he wasn’t alone. It isn’t until he hears voices coming from across the way that he springs to his feet and sprints to the front door.

“You’re the human from last night.”

“And you’re the thing from the wall!”

Kyungsoo skids to a stop just behind Kai, panting as he takes in the scene before him. Kai, holding the door open, stares up at a very tall and very excited looking Park Chanyeol. This Chanyeol looks different than usual though. He’s not in his usual punk get up, instead he’s wearing loose pajamas, his hair is still a mess and his makeup smudged from the night.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol beams. “I was worried, you weren’t responding. So, I came to see you as soon as I could!”

Kyungsoo’s face turns sour. There’s nothing good that could possibly come out of his mouth from this interaction.

“But I see that you’re well! May I come in?!” Chanyeol presses eagerly.

“No.” Kyungsoo pushes Kai aside and closes the door.

Kai smirks at Chanyeol as the door shuts, loving Kyungsoo’s bitterness.

Chanyeol slams a palm on the door and is able to prevent Kyungsoo from closing it all the way.

“My love, I believe we have a few things to discuss.”

“There’s nothing to discuss! We’re through! We’re over!” Kyungsoo presses his back again his door to shove Chanyeol away, but he persists on.

“But babe! I deserve an explanation as to why a person came out of my wall!”

“No!” Kyungsoo shouts and presses further. He deserved more of an explanation as to why there was a summoning circle on the wall! They almost _did_ stuff in that room! Chanyeol definitely won’t get back his deposit on the apartment then. Kyungsoo smirks for a second, thinking that’s gotta be a large sum of money he won’t be getting back, and that makes Kyungsoo’s vengeful little heart happy.

“Then I guess it would be a shame for me to have to go to the authorities and figure out just why my window shattered to hundreds of pieces.”

Kyungsoo freezes.

The smirk on Kai’s face is replaced with confusion.

Kyungsoo gets off the door and steps away. Chanyeol walks in as if nothing had just happened, a confident smile upon his face as he does so.

“We have lots to talk about, my love.”

💀

Kyungsoo sighs with his back against his front door. With a begrudging demeanor, he slides down the door and wraps his head on his knees. He had just spent the last four hours in conversation with Park Chanyeol and this demon of person. It was exhausting. Mostly because Chanyeol had almost ignored him the entire time. If it weren’t for him butting in that last half hour, Chanyeol could have gone on forever talking to Kai.

It was official, they were over. Thank god. The mental exhaustion Kyungsoo felt from Chanyeol was finally over.

It was true that Chanyeol had a girlfriend, his goal was to get the three of them in his bedroom that night, even if it was through some… uncharacteristic methods. Apparently, his girlfriend had been in on it the entire time. Chanyeol enjoyed the confusion on peoples faces when he did weird things, and apparently, so did Joohyun. But she needed to get away from the city and go back to her parents after witnessing whatever she did last night.

Kyungsoo couldn’t even begin to start with what he felt uncomfortable with in their relationship, so all he said was that last night’s events had pushed him over the top.

But unfortunately, Kyungsoo is a push over. When Chanyeol asked if he could keep meeting with Kai, a real-life demon, Kyungsoo said yes. To that, Chanyeol smiled, said that they could still be friends and kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

That’s what led Kyungsoo to his current position.

“Hey,” Kai appears before Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond.

“Are you sad?”

Kyungsoo is indifferent.

“Don’t be. He’s weird anyways.”

Kyungsoo lifts his head slightly, peeking at Kai who’s crouched down to his level with a tilted head.

“By the way. I’m hungry, let’s go over Junmyeon’s.”

Kyungsoo’s head falls back down. How could he ever think that he would receive comfort from a demon?

“Okay, let’s go to Junmyeon’s. But first, let’s go out and buy something to bring over. We can’t just keep going over empty handed all the time.”

“Ughhh, what’s the point in that?! He’s literally right next door. Why would I go out of my way to do something when my end goal is right there. That’s like being in the bathroom but before you go piss, you do everything else first!”

“What kind of analogy is that?! Every person has to take their pants off at some point to go to the bathroom. You wouldn’t just pee in your pants, would you?

“Actually—”

“Don’t answer that! What I’m saying is, you gotta put at least some work into things before getting what you want. You gotta make your way over to the toilet somehow.”

“But whyyyyy would I bother bathing, wash my hands or brush my teeth before I piss?! Just piss!”

“Then pee in the shower! I dunno! I’m not everyone! Your analogy was stupid anyways!” Kyungsoo throws a different pair of clothes at Kai, these are more casual.

The two head out as soon as they’re ready, only to be stopped at the front door. Kai steps out into the hallway when a yelp emits from below the two of them. There, a disheveled, monstrous looking creature is cooing at one of its paws.

It’s a creepy looking thing with a wrinkled and smashed face and horns curled just around its ears. It was a dark brindle color with a black face and black horns.

“Oh. My. God.” Kyungsoo gapes. “You are the cutest, and ugliest thing ever.” He leans down to scoop up the unassuming creature and looks for a collar. “Where are your owners, hm? Look how cute you are,” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly. It drops once he gets a whiff of the small thing. “Oh, but you need a bath.”

“Ugh.” Kai rolls his eyes and leaves them alone.

“Why won’t these come off? Did your owners glue these to your head? What kind of sick people would do such a thing!”

“It’s because they’re real.” Kai called from down the way.

“Yeah, and it hurts!” The pug yelped finally, after being thoroughly annoyed with Kyungsoo’s berating behavior.

Kyungsoo gasps in horror and tosses the pug, animal, thing from his hands. The dog tumbles and hits the wall with a rather loud thud.

“I-It talked.. The dog talked…” Kyungsoo slinks back against his door, trying to keep as much distance between him and the creature.

Not too far down the way, Kai knocks on Junmyeon’s door, ignoring everything going on.

The dog shakes its head and gathers itself for a moment.

“Would you people please stop tossing me around like a lump of flesh!” The dog bellows.

Kyungsoo shivers at the sound and slides his way across the wall, furthering himself from the demonic creature.

“It talks.. It really talks…” Kyungsoo mutters to himself over and over.

“Yes, I talk. Ugh.” The dog stands on all fours. “My name is Kris. I am Prince Kaizizaun’s personal and most trusted servant—”

Kai snickers from down the hall.

“Normally, I am wherever my master is. However, he has run away from home and it has been very difficult to stay with him. Without this body’s nose, I would have never found you, Master Kaizizaun.”

“Tough shit.” Kai spits as he grabs hold of Kris by his neck and brings him to eye level. “Did you follow me through the portal I came through?”

Kris nods, albeit uncomfortably as he chokes.

“Heh. Why don’t you call my siblings over? I’m sure they could attack me perfectly now that I’m like this.” Kai smirks.

“No, Master Kai! If you just please, let me explain—”

Before the two of them continue, Kai and Kris’s stomach gurgle with violent hunger. Kai waivers at the hunger pangs and quickly starts to look like the spitting image of death.

“Oh no. Quick! You, human! Feed Master Kai this instant! He is in dire need of food!”

“What?!” Kyungsoo spits back. “I just met you! You don’t get to boss me around like that!”

“Hungry..” Kai moans as if he were a ghost.

Kyungsoo grimaces at Jongin, “What happened with Junmyeon?”

“He didn’t answer.. I want food.” He groans again.

“Okay, okay! Geez, one demon is hardly enough to deal with, I don’t need a second!”

💀

“So let’s get this straight, you’re a demon that works directly for Kai—”

“That’s Master Kaizizaun to you, human.” Kris interjects.

Kyungsoo gives him a deadly deadpan.

“Okay, so you two know each other, but you’re under the impression that Kris gave away where you were and caused your siblings to brutally attack you,” he directs towards Kai. “But you wanted none of it, so you ran away. Now you,” He directs back to Kris, “You say that you were wrongfully accused of this because you were captured and they went into your brain for the information?”

“Correct!” Kris looks up with a proud look on his messy pug face, it was covered in congee from the bowl he was devouring.

“How is that wrongfully accused?!” Kai asks quite angrily. “You were captured and therefore the information came from _you._ ”

“But I did not intend for it to happen Master Kaizizaun! I am loyal to you and you alone. It was an accident!” Kris pleads and Kyungsoo can’t help but look around to make sure no one in the café had their eyes on them. Thankfully, there were no lingering stares. It was an animal friendly outside café with mediocre food, but the last thing he wanted was attention towards his talking dog.

Kai snickers ungratefully. “I still don’t trust you.”

Kris frowns and seems to hold himself anxiously on the tabletop. “Master, I’ve come to warn you of their plans. I escaped from them with barely my life to tell you that they have a _present_ for you. Something that they will release to destroy you once and for all.”

Kai and Kris stare each other down, it’s not long before Kai speaks up. “How do I know you aren’t lying? Or that they aren’t controlling you to say this? They could be tracking you for all we know. This is pointless, I’m killing you now.” Kai raises a fist and begins to concentrate power once again.

Kyungsoo interjects frantically, flailing his arms for them to stop. “No, no no no! Not here!”

Kai stares Kyungsoo down with an intense gaze, a gaze that Kyungsoo can’t quite discern. Thankfully, Kai pulls his hand back and stops gathering dark energy.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, for arguments sake, let’s say you aren’t being controlled or watched. What did they send as a present to Kai?”

“That’s Master Kaizizaun!” Kris spits at Kyungsoo again. “And.. I don’t know.”

“You.. don’t know…?” Kyungsoo asks carefully.

“I don’t know.” Kris responds firmly.

“Then how do you even know they sent something?!” Kyungsoo nearly exclaims.

“Because I overheard them say they were going to send him a present. Either way, just be prepared for anything within the next few days. I heard it, so I know something is coming!” Kris announces rather confidently before shoving his face into his bowl of congee again.

Both Kyungsoo and Kai sigh heavily.

Kyungsoo barely picks at his food before sending his gaze over to Kai. Their eyes meet while Kai stuffs his face with rice.

“Do you have any ideas what we might have to look out for? Because I really don’t want to be around for this.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just ask Junmyeon and crash with him for a while. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Kai shrugs.

“No! You can’t!”

Kai slams a fist on the table and the customers on the patio all turn to look at them. “ _I can’t do this, I can’t do that._ Well then, what _can_ I do?! When can I actually rip something to shreds?! I am frustrated here, ya know!”

“Please, Master Kaizizaun, don’t let these small matters bother you. I will gladly let you release your frustrations out on me as usual.” Kris says in a noble tone as he ready’s himself on the table. “I am small, but it should suffice for now—”

Kyungsoo, in shock, reaches across and snatches Kris away before Kai can even think about harming him.

“Are you insane!? What’s the matter with you two?!”

“Nonsense, this is a normal exchange. Release me at once human.”

Kai sits back in his chair with a roll of his eyes. “Heh, one blast of my power would probably kill you in the state you’re in. Save it for another time. I’ll just eat instead.” Kai grumbles the last part and continues to stuff his face with more food.

Kyungsoo visibly relaxes before putting Kris back on the table.

“To answer your question from earlier, human, it could be anything. They could send more demons to ambush, poison to kill, monstrous beings from our world, anything really.”

“Or a box filled with some kind of terrible omen to be released once opened.” Kai adds.

“What if they just kidnap you instead?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Then good for you. I’ll be out of your hair for a little while.”

“What do you mean a little while?”

“It won’t be long before I escape whoever kidnapped me, I’m sure.”

“You’re so sure of that,” Kyungsoo groans.

Kai just smirks.

“Well, not in that form you shouldn’t be. You should be taking more precautions. Just in case they snatch you.”

Kai waves him off, “Oh please, what could possibly go wrong?

Kai was right, what could _possibly_ go wrong?

💀

It took a week for Kyungsoo to finally fall into a routine with Kai. This routine consisted of waking up, getting a large breakfast with Junmyeon next door (if he was home) and follow Kyungsoo around for the rest of the day. Kai has the extraordinary ability to make himself invisible so he would sit next to Kyungsoo in class with no problem. But the demon often found it boring and toured the campus on his own. Of course, Kyungsoo preferred the demon stay beside him, but he had no control over what happened once Kai was invisible. Kris also became accustomed to sitting in Kyungsoo’s bag as if he were a stuffed animal. It gathered the attention of many students with their cooing, so Kyungsoo had to do his best to keep conversations short. It was a rather stressful week for Kyungsoo needless to say. In the first half he panicked with every corner, wondering if another demon would pop out and attack him and Kai, but thankfully nothing ever did. By the end of the week Kyungsoo’s mind relaxed a bit, so he could focus more on his studies.

The most stressful and unfortunate thing that Kyungsoo had to do just about everyday though, was meet with Chanyeol. He _did_ say it would be okay and that they could stay friends. Even though the haunting memory of that particular dinner was enough to keep Kyungsoo mortified for ten years.

“So! Now that we have most of the basics covered can you tell me about your powers?!” Chanyeol exclaims in the middle of the food tent they’re under.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai and Kris were eating dinner and having drinks under a food stand on the side of the road. It’s cheap enough for Kyungsoo to pay for a lot of food, since Kai seems to be a bottomless pit.

“Heh, so you finally ask the real questions and not those stupid ‘how do I pee’ or ‘what kinds of things do I eat’ questions.” With a sinister smirk, Kai kicks back his chair and begins to gather that dark energy in his hands.

Kyungsoo reaches across the table, causing all kinds of bottles of beer to spill over as he shoves Kai’s hands down.

“What have I said about using your powers in public?!” Kyungsoo whispers angrily.

Kai just rolls his eyes before focusing his attention back to Chanyeol. “If priss over here ever lets me use my powers, you’ll see it one day. But you’re just gonna get an explanation for now.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as well and mumbles under his breath, _“Whatever happened to you taking my side, all you do is ogle over him.”_

“My powers are both complicated and simple. I can produce a dark substance, like clouds of black smoke and will it to do as I please. If I want to kill someone, it can choke or smother them. If I want to move an object, it will do it for me. As long as it comes in contact with something, it will do whatever I want it to.”

“Fascinating! What about the air?!” Chanyeol beams.

“All right, now that’s a stupid question.” Kai bemoans as he leans back in his chair.

With a pout, Chanyeol continues, “Aw, Kyungsoo, you really haven’t seen him do anything?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head with a grimace then shoves his face with a mouthful of lettuce wrapped pork.

Chanyeol’s mood changes drastically. Instead of the excited inquisitive boy, he’s become sour. “That’s awful! An opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime. And to think you even wasted a wish from a demon.”

Kai snickers. “Okay, then what would you have wished for?”

Chanyeol is quiet for a minute, his brows furrowed and mind racing with possibilities.

“…Another demon?”

Kai grimaces at Chanyeol’s answer. “What even is the point of that, for another wish? You wasted the first!”

“No, silly! I’d want a threesome!”

Kyungsoo chokes on his food and begins to cough violently. Kai just stares at Chanyeol with a gape on his face.

“Why.. I never..!” A voice sounds from under the table.

“Huh?” Chanyeol looks around noticing that the voice was unfamiliar.

“Demons summoned through sacrifices are not to be trifled with so lightly.”

Kai reaches over to smack Kyungsoo’s back and help him breathe again when Chanyeol ducks his head under the table to follow the sound of the voice.

At the base of Chanyeol’s feet is the small pug that Kyungsoo brings around everywhere. “They do not stoop down to the level of humans so easily. Besides, the likes of you could only summon lesser, more animorphed demons. Are you one of those monster fuckers, a Master Kaizizaun puts?”

Kai snorts.

“Y-You just.. The dog.. It just.. The horns…! You’re a hellhound!” Chanyeol exclaims as he rises but hits the back of his head on the way up.

“Why do you know that?” Kyungsoo gasps after gulping down a pint of beer.

“What, monster fuckers, or that he’s a hellhound?” Kai asks, not really knowing who Kyungsoo is directing the question to.

“…Both!”

“Gochu, I live in Hell. There’s monster fuckers all around me.”

Kyungsoo feels his soul lifting from his body.

“Anyone would know he’s a hellhound! Just look at him!” Chanyeol reaches back down and picks up the dog to present on the table. “Ugly face, curled horns that don’t come off, it’s only natural to think so.”

Kyungsoo groans inwardly. First of all, Kris is adorable, sure, he is ugly, but it’s one of those cute endearing faces. Second, just how pretentious can you get?! Third, he didn’t even want to get into it with Kai, so he ignores his comment.

“Damn Kyungsoo, you really got it all.. You sure you’re gonna keep this little guy?” Chanyeol asks as he inspects Kris over, turning him this way and that.

“Excuse me! I am not for adoption! I serve my Master Kaizizaun and Master Kaizizaun only. I belong to nobody else.” Kris gets lost in a fit of rambling, and scolds Chanyeol of his manhandling.

Kyungsoo shrinks down in his chair, hoping that nobody is paying attention to them, meanwhile scowling over Chanyeol and the lack of care he has for his words, or people in general.

“So, you’re master and servant?! There’s a hierarchy system in the demon realm?!” Chanyeol asks excitedly.

Kai stands from the table and reaches over to grab Kris from Chanyeol’s grubby hands. “Yes there is. And we’re leaving.”

“But!” Chanyeol whines as Kai begins to walk away.

Kyungsoo watches Kai leave for a minute, not realizing how fast this is all happening.

In whimpering voice Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo and asks, “Can I sleep over your place?”

Kyungsoo grimaces at Chanyeol’s behavior, finding it not nearly as attractive as when they first started dating. It’s kind of.. annoying to be honest.

“Are you coming or what?!” Kai calls out to Kyungsoo.

“Huh? Wait, yeah, I just need to pay the bill. And.. Sorry Chanyeol, but I prefer you didn’t sleep over. I still have to study.”

Chanyeol frowns oh so puppy like and nods in understanding.

Kyungsoo starts to dig through his wallet to leave cash behind but Chanyeol stops him and shoos him away.

“I got it, I got it. That way I can say I bought drinks and dinner for a demon.”

“O-Oh.. okay..” Kyungsoo looks away and tries his best not to show a judgmental glance. “Well, then good night.”

With a heavy sigh, Chanyeol responds, “Yeah, you too. I hope I dream about Kai tonight.” Then he drops his head in his hands and watches as Kai leaves with Kris waddling beside him.

“Hey.” Kai calls over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Deep in his heart, Kyungsoo feels it skip a beat and he follows after Kai and Kris.

💀

 **warning:** suspicions/implied rape/non-con, lil tiny bit blood

“You’re sulking again”

“I’m not sulking!”

“You are.” Kai stops in front of him and faces him. They were about quarter of the way to Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Kyungsoo refuses to meet his eyes. “Well you guys seemed real close tonight. You two can just meet and leave me out of it next time.”

“Oh, you’re jealous.”

“Am not!”

“You are, you are. When was it? Was it when he started wearing his makeup like mine?” Kai smirks teasingly and leans in closer to Kyungsoo’s flustered face.

“Stop it!” Kyungsoo struggles to hide his embarrassment and looks away and into his scarf but Kai floats from the ground and hovers his face closer to Kyungsoo’s.

“You’re cheating!!! Stop!” Kyungsoo exclaims and pushes the demon back.

Kai stumbles for a moment midair, then bursts out laughing.

“Cheating?!” Kai guffaws. “You know, you’re cute when you squirm.”

Kyungsoo’s body jolts with electricity and his cheeks turn even more red than before.

“Well you! Grah—urgh—you! Ugh!!” Kyungsoo’s words escape him and he’s a flustered mess.

Kai simply continues to laugh and lands back on the ground. The road they were walking was bright with store lights but thankfully it was quiet of other people.

“Well that’s an odd statement, Master.” Kris remarks offhandedly.

“What’s so odd about it? It’s cute when he gets flustered.” Kai responds rather firmly.

“Oh my god, please stop.” Kyungsoo covers his face with his hands. He isn’t sure how much more heat his face can bear.

In the midst of their teasing, a series of crashes come from one of the alleyways beside them. It sounds like a clash of trash cans tumbling over and plastic bags being ripped open.

“You filthy squatters! Get outta here! Go back home, make up with your parents and stop livin’ in our trash!” A man’s voice screams from the alley. A door then slams and Kyungsoo’s interest is more than piqued to see what is going on.

Before any of them can crane their necks enough to get a nosey glimpse, a person stumbles out of the alleyway. The person looks terrible, beat up and covered head to toe in dirt and grime. They are wearing a solid white oversized shirt that goes past their knees, no pants, no shoes, just bare legs. Their hair is long and black, but in complete disarray. Kyungsoo thought that they looked as if they had just done some intense drugs or spent a day partying.

“Yeesh, that guy looks awful.” Kai grimaces.

Kyungsoo is quick to shush him but then the person across the way wobbles before falling to their knees. Blood seeps from their nose and drips onto their shirt and ground. This is what sets Kyungsoo into panic mode and runs over to the person.

“Hey! Are you alright?!”

There is no response as Kyungsoo kneels next to them and holds their back soothingly. Instead, the person looks up at Kyungsoo with their striking cobalt blue eyes. The very breath from Kyungsoo’s lungs are drawn from his lips at how stunning this person is.

The stranger lifts their hand in a daze, as if completely shocked to see something leak from their nose.

Kyungsoo lets out a few swears before digging around his bag for tissues.

“Here, pinch the bridge of your nose and tuck your chin in. That should stop the bleeding.” Kyungsoo holds a tissue to the person’s nose and watches as they wince.

“I’ll be damned, his nose is broken!” Kai snickers.

“Will you shut it?! Also, stop assuming their gender!” Kyungsoo yells at Kai.

Kai sucks his teeth in annoyance, “Whatever.”

“Instead of being a sourpuss can you go get us some water? Maybe a snack?”

“Only if I buy what I want.” Kai holds out his hand for Kyungsoo to give him the money. Kyungsoo learned very quickly that he couldn’t just give Kai a credit card, it had to be cash or else he’d be broke.

“Fine, just don’t go overboard.” Kyungsoo sighs as he fishes out a few bills from his wallet.

By the time Kai returns, the stranger’s nosebleed has gone away, but Kyungsoo still sits beside them, asking them all kinds of questions with no response.

“You get anything out of them?” Kai asked as he hands over a grocery bag loaded with candy and kimbap to Kyungsoo.

“Nothing, they just keep staring at everything. I’m starting to wonder if… Something else happened to them… Something… unmentionable.”

Kyungsoo pulls out a water bottle, of course it’s the biggest and most expensive one, and opens it for the stranger.

“Ha! And you escaped?! How’s a scrawny thing like you able to get away from anyone?!” Kai laughs at them.

“Stop it! They look close to our age, I’m sure they know how to help themselves, even if it’s a little—”

“They let me go.”

Both Kyungsoo and Kai freeze, they both did not expect a single word from this person.

“W-Who let you go?” Kyungsoo slowly hands the water bottle to the stranger.

They take the water and inspect it for a moment before drinking nearly half of it.

Even when they finish, there’s still no response.

“Pft, that’s it. That’s the one response you’re gonna get.”

Kyungsoo gives another once over to the person beside him. “…I think we should take you to the hospital.”

Again, the stranger says nothing. After they finish the water, they drop the bottle and stand to their feet. They wobble for a minute before steadying themselves and begin to walk off.

“H-Hey! You’re limping and hardly wearing anything. Are you even listening?! You’ll step on glass!”

“Forget it Gochu, just let the freak be. It’s none of your business.” Kai grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s arm and tries to drag him away, back toward the apartment.

Just as Kyungsoo wants to agree with Kai, the stranger’s ankle twists and they fall to the ground. Kyungsoo is quick to run over and help the poor person out.

“I’m taking them to the hospital.” Kyungsoo looks up at Kai with firm eyes.

Kai holds Kyungsoo’s gaze, wanting desperately to refute.

“Do what you want, but you’re on your own.” Kai waves them off.

“Fine. Then you can go on home ahead of me.”

“But who will ready Master Kaizizaun’s bed chamber!?” Kris shouts, and the stranger seems intrigued by the talking dog.

“Kai has two hands, he can do it on his own.” Kyungsoo says as he helps lift the stranger up with an arm wrapped around each other’s shoulders.

As they walk away, Kai watches with a twitching brow.

“Come, Master Kaizizaun. I may not have posable thumbs right now, but I will tend to you.”

Kai rolls his eyes before following after Kyungsoo.

“Master? Master!” Kris shouts as he chases after him.

💀

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as he slides his back down one of the walls in his living room. After spending the last three hours at the hospital, for some stranger, they finally make it back.

The doctors found a broken nose but no other serious internal injuries. Everything else would heal with a little time. But the oddest of it all was that there was absolutely no information on the stranger. Other than they found out that the stranger is a male, there was nothing else. He refused to talk to the doctor and any psychologist. He had no name, or at least none that he shared, and no identification. A DNA test was too expensive and would take too long so Kyungsoo opted it out. Instead, he took the stranger in for the night. He figured that living with a demon was worse than a stranger, what could possibly go wrong?

Since there is only two futons in Kyungsoo’s small apartment, one is given to the stranger and the other is kept with Kai, both are snuggled and out like a light.

Kai had been falling asleep while they were at the hospital so Kyungsoo was in even more of rush to get home before he had to lug a demon home too.

Kyungsoo’s eyes grow heavier with each passing second, his mind is blank and his body too exhausted to even bother with a blanket for himself. He doesn’t even notice when his mind slips into a slumber, not until he wakes up the next morning.

By his side is Kris, snoring away on his back. Kyungsoo’s neck is stiff as a board and his back hurts like hell. He had fallen asleep seated upright in his living room. The first rays of morning are just seeping into the apartment, neither Kai nor this stranger have woken up.

“My finals…” Kyungsoo mutters as he crawls on all fours to his bag and pulls out his books. He has exactly two days to study before his final exams. Now there is only three hours.

He opens the first page of his notes and just stares. His eyes neither roaming nor processing any information, just staring blankly at the page.

All he can think about is how Kai had stumbled into his life and nothing seemed to be going quite right.

Strangely enough, Kai stirs in the sheets and looks over at Kyungsoo.

“You’re up?” Kai asks with a morning heavy voice.

Kyungsoo’s eyes lazily travel to Kai, as if he were drunk and could barely lift his eyes.

“What are you reading?” Kai asks as he sits up and yawns.

Kyungsoo has no energy to respond.

Kai, seemingly unphased by it scoots over and sidles right up against Kyungsoo’s side. He stares at the pages as if trying to discern what they mean.

“What the hell is this crap? Is this what you’re writing down all day in those classes of yours?” Kai grabs hold of the notebook and twists it this way and that, thinking it’ll help him understand it better.

“…I need that.” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Huh? And wow, you look awful, like you didn’t sleep at all.” Kai remarks with a scrunched nose as he gets a look at Kyungsoo’s face.

“Barely.” Kyungsoo whispers again.

“Really?” Kai seems taken aback for a moment.

“Yes, and I need to study. Please give it back. I have two tests today and I want to fail as little as possible. So please..” Kyungsoo breathes.

Kai hands the notebook over and watches Kyungsoo carefully.

Kyungsoo is once again, just staring at the page, not really looking over his notes.

“Well if you’re gonna study then study.”

“…It’s not like it matters.. I’m gonna fail anyways.” Kyungsoo’s voice is still down in a whisper.

“Of course you’re gonna fail, with an attitude like that.” Kai takes the notebook and places it down on the ground. “If these tests mean so much to you, then I’ll help you study.” Kai points at one of the words on the page. “What does this mean?”

Kyungsoo is taken aback for a moment, but eventually his mind loosens, and he gives an almost perfect answer.

They go back and forth like that for the remaining three hours. Up until the very last second do they lay on the floor, going over his notes. He doesn’t bother to wash up, make breakfast or change his clothes. He throws on his shoes, grabs his wallet and bag and runs out the door to catch the train.

It’s an unfortunate circumstance for Kai, though. He was instructed to stay home and watch over the guest.

“Alright, quit playing dumb and who are you actually?” Kai sits in front of the stranger on the futon.

The stranger had woken up in the midst of the two studying.

Unsurprisingly, there’s no response.

“Maybe your presence terrifies him, master.” Kris says as his little tail wags.

“I doubt it. This guy practically has no emotions.” Kai exclaims as he scratches his head. “Normally, I’d have beaten you to get you to talk. But it seems like that won’t work. And I don’t think Gochu would like that either. So come on, ya gotta give me something.”

Silence engulfs the room again.

Kai’s anger irks and he raises a fist but as he does so, both of their stomachs let out a loud grumble of hunger.

The stranger looks down at his stomach as if baffled by this.

“Huh, I’d rather not waste my energy on an empty stomach anyways.”

Kai storms into the kitchen in hopes to clean out the refrigerator, only to slam it shut when there’s nothing but a few bottles of beer and water.

“Master, that human hardly ever has anything in his house. How can such a being dare to not have food when they house such an esteemed guest. Don’t worry sir, I will go out in search of food. If I come back empty handed, then you may serve me to your fill as you wish.” Kris sits on his rear and puffs out his chest proudly.

Kai sucks his teeth in annoyance. “This is the third time you’ve offered yourself as food to me in the last hundred years. I’m not eating you even if you were the last edible thing in the world. Besides,” Kai smirks as he watches the stranger crawl into the kitchen with wide and curious eyes. “Junmyeon lives next door. He’ll cook us up some food.”

“Hey, you.” Kai calls out to the stranger who is reaching a hand to touch an owl magnet on the refrigerator.

The stranger freezes and looks up at Kai with indifferent eyes.

“You need a name. So I’m giving you one.” Kai’s eyes shift to the other various letters and notes on the refrigerator and scans for any names. The first name his eyes land on comes from a student reminder letter about signing up for next semesters classes. At the very bottom is a signature from the Dean of the Students, Lim Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, your name is Baekhyun. You’re my older brother visiting from out of town. Now let’s go get us some breakfast.” Kai grabs Baekhyun’s arm and drags him to Junmyeon’s apartment.

💀

“Ohh! You human, prepare the sleeping chamber for master!” Kris whines in a circle as he watches Kai yawn.

“Ugh, yeah, yeah hold on.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “It’s not even nine yet, and you’re already this tired?” But as he checks his phone, the time is surprisingly closer to midnight.

After the four of them had gone out to meet Chanyeol for dinner, they returned and immediately started studying.

Baekhyun had cornered himself on the other side of the room and immersed himself with Kyungsoo’s laptop when they returned. Now even Baekhyun’s eyes flutter with the spell of sleep.

Once Kai gets sleepy he’s useless to do anything else, so Kyungsoo gather’s the futons in the middle of the room and helps both Baekhyun and Kai into them.

Kyungsoo takes a few minutes to himself to wash up and change his clothes before settling back against the wall to keep studying. He sighs heavily, thinking that he should probably pull an all-nighter. It’s not like he’ll be getting comfortable sleep anyways.

“Ho there, human.” Kris calls out to Kyungsoo from Kai’s legs where he’s nestled in the sheets.

Kyungsoo shoots him a glower.

“Are you not sleeping, yet?”

“No, I need to study more.”

“How much longer?” This time, Kai asks.

Kyungsoo is taken aback, thinking he had already passed out.

“Probably all night…”

“What? That’s stupid. Your brain won’t function right tomorrow. Come on, forget it. We’ll study in the morning, go to bed.”

“Yes, yes. Grab your sleeping chamber.” Kris adds, only to be kicked off by Kai. “My apologies master, I have these.. odd urges of intimacy..”

Kai grimaces at Kris.

“I don’t have any more beds. I’ll sleep later.” Kyungsoo shoos them to turn around and to sleep.

“You don’t have any more? Well, where did you sleep last night?” Kai asks.

“Here…”

“So that’s why you looked like shit this morning.”

Kyungsoo’s face drops, clearly unamused.

“Yes, that’s why I looked like shit. Now if you’ll excuse me, just let me study.”

Kai reaches out from the sheets and grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s leg. He pulls Kyungsoo until he is beside him.

“Just come to bed. You won’t be comfortable there, and there’s plenty of room in here.”

“Hey! Wait—!” Kyungsoo tries to push Kai off, but before he knows it, he’s up against Kai’s rather small body under the sheets.

“Forget studying. I can tell you’re tired.” Kai mumbles with his eyes closed.

“Hey, this is weird! Kai! Kai!!” Kyungsoo tries to call out to him but sleep has already taken over Kai’s subconscious.

Kyungsoo gives up trying to fight it though, he really is exhausted from the day. Taking care of two people and the mental drain that is finals really takes its toll. So, he stays there, staring at Kai’s face in the dark room. He feels his heart skip a few beats and his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

It’s weird. Kyungsoo had been noticing these small things lately, especially around Kai. And after today of Kai helping him study all day, he feels even more giddy.

Kyungsoo covers his face with hands, trying to hide the blush creeping on his face. As if to hide the feelings he felt so purely in his heart.

He thinks to himself: _I must be out of my mind._

But before he realizes it, his alarm wakes him up for his first final.

Kyungsoo almost feels compelled to not move at all, and instead snuggles closer into the person beside him. But as the sleep leaves his hazy mind, he jolts awake and shoves the person away.

“What the hell?!” Kai screams as he rubs his face, Kyungsoo’s aim was particularly annoying.

“S-Sorry!! I uh! I uh just uhhh! I forgot I had company!” Kyungsoo frantically scrambles to his feet and leaves to go get ready.

“Ugh,” Kai groans. “Well, at least he didn’t catch me staring.”

Kai turns over to find Baekhyun staring at him from under the sheets, where he’s cocooned himself.

Kai snickers, “Were you staring too? Yeah… he’s pretty cute.. for a human.”

💀

 **warning:** implied homophobia

“Okay, don’t go too far. Just stay near the campus and I’ll come see you for lunch. I don’t know why you insisted on coming with me today, you know you have to watch Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo fixes a scarf around Kai’s neck.

“What the hell, I don’t have to do shit! I’m just gonna sit in class with you. Baekhyun can do whatever he wants.” Kai exclaims.

“I can’t even begin to bother with Baekhyun’s problems right now. And there’s no way we can leave him right now, he’s in no condition to help himself. If I can house your useless ass, I can house one more until I am done with finals.”

Kai sucks his teeth in annoyance again, “You humans and your empathy. Fine, but I want half of his food of whatever we’re eating for the rest of the day.”

“You guys can figure that out amongst yourselves. I’m leaving, and remember, behave.” Kyungsoo gives Kai a knowing looking.

Kai only sticks out his pointed tongue.

Kyungsoo is surprised for a moment at the sight of his tongue.

“What? Thought it’d look like a snake, or double headed?” Kai smirks.

Kyungsoo blushes and stammers, “No!”

Kai sticks his tongue back out but this time it looks like a snakes. Kyungsoo jolts back in surprise.

Kai laughs at Kyungsoo’s obvious horror.

“I can change any part of my body whenever I want. But I’m limited to small changes, like my ears right now. I can even make my dick as big as yours.” Kai’s filthy smirk widens. “But why would I do that when real form is much, _much_ larger.” He winks and sticks out a normal looking tongue, teasing Kyungsoo one last time before turning on his heels.

Kyungsoo wants to curse him out but opts for mumbling under his breath. “He looks like a kid and has the temperament of a brat. Sometimes I think I really did dream up him coming out of a wall.” With a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo leaves to face another atrocious obstacle in his life.

After a long day of testing, Kyungsoo feels ready to sleep for an eternity. He only has two more finals left for the week yet it feels like a never ending cycle of pain and suffering.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol’s deep voice calls out to him from across the way.

Kyungsoo freeze and instantly regrets not leaving his exam room sooner.

“Heyyy, Chanyeol.” He responds in a not so happy voice.

“Did you just get out of a final?”

“Yup, as most of us are.”

“Haha, right. Anyways, did Kai come with you? I wanted to invite you guys for dinner tonight! You blocked me on all social media so it’s hard getting in contact with you.” Chanyeol smiles brightly and innocently, as if there was nothing wrong with what he just said.

“Uh huh, sure.” Kyungsoo’s eye twitches.

“Great! Same place. And bring the hell hound!!” Chanyeol beams before running off.

Kyungsoo slaps his face and groans.

“You know, you’re really bad at turning him down.”

Kyungsoo screams in surprise at Kai’s sudden appearance. Behind him is Baekhyun holding Kris in his arms.

“And you’re bad at making your presence known! We’re going out to dinner with him later.” Kyungsoo turns to storm away.

“How did your finals go?” Kai asks before following.

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and feels a warmth spreading on his face to his hands.

“It was alright.. I don’t think I’m getting good grades anyways, so its not like it matters.”

“Alright, let’s go home and study more.” Kai shrugs and goes to pass Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grabs hold of his wrist and whispers, “Why do you want to help me?”

Kai stares at their hands for a minute before staring back up at Kyungsoo.

“It’s important to you isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo feels his body grow even more hot but he doesn’t let go.

“What are you just standing there for? Let’s go.” Kai holds back onto Kyungsoo’s hand and pulls him along. “Also, let’s pick up snacks. I spent all the money you gave us on food already.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He isn’t a bottomless pit of money, he really needs to stop spending so much on food. He’s going to have to ask Junmyeon to help him cook so he can save a few bucks. Kyungsoo looks back and notices that Baekhyun is just standing there, watching them.

“Hey, why don’t you join us? We’ll pick up some snacks.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly for him.

Baekhyun quickly follows after, ignoring Kris who is scolding him for not following immediately. It almost sees faint, but Kyungsoo thinks he sees the corners of Baekhyun’s lips curl up when he follows them. Kyungsoo smiles to himself with the thought that Baekhyun is probably food motivated and keeps that in the back of his head.

Later that evening, Chanyeol calls Kyungsoo out of breath and heavy wind crashing into the speaker. It’s an abrupt phone call, but basically Chanyeol has to cancel their dinner date. With a whole weight lifted off of his chest, he feels that he has done enough studying for the evening and texts Junmyeon to see if he would teach him to make dinner.

Thankfully, Junmyeon is available and more than willing to teach a simple fried rice dinner.

While the two cook in the kitchen of Junmyeon’s apartment, Kai and Baekhyun sit on the living room floor watching a horror movie on the flat screen television. Baekhyun hugs his knees to his chest, his eyes glued to the screen while Kai flails every so often out of excitement.

Junmyeon, wearing the same pink apron complete with lace and frills, turns around and smiles at the two.

“You boys act like you’ve never watched a movie before!” Junmyeon laughs.

“Uhh, you could say that. T-Their parents are pretty strict. So, my brother sent them away one by one.” Kyungsoo nervously lies, but does his best to make his voice as little shaky as possible.

Junmyeon frowns. “I can’t imagine parents being _that_ strict... I mean, my parents were strict, but not to the point where I couldn’t watch the TV. Well, I hope you boys enjoy your time here and that Kyungsoo takes good care of you.”

Kyungsoo lets out an uncomfortable chuckle. “I-I’ll do my best.”

“It’s none of my business and pardon me if I’m intruding, but it’s interesting how your brother feels this way and yet you’re the one taking care of them.”

“Oh haha, yeah, my brother’s intention was to hide them. Since he lives overseas, you know. I was the next best place to go.”

Junmyeon nods, but decides not to pursue the topic anymore.

It isn’t much longer later when the food is ready and they set up in the living room.

“I figure since I don’t have enough chairs at the table in my kitchen, we can all hang out here.” Junmyeon places mats and napkins down for everyone while Kyungsoo sets dishes and utensils.

Just as Junmyeon is the last to join them on the floor he turns to Kyungsoo and asks, “Do you drink beer?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Do you want some?”

“I’d love some.”

“Hey, share the love why don’t you.” Kai snickers as he shovels his mouth with a spoonful of fried rice.

Junmyeon chuckles, “Maybe I’ll let you have a sip.”

Kai chokes on his rice and starts yelling, “Just give me a whole can!”

Kyungsoo leans over and shoves another spoonful of rice into Kai’s mouth. “Shut it, you’re a kid remember?”

Kai’s face grows red with anger but he harrumphs and broods while he chews. Junmyeon laughs at the two of them.

After Junmyeon is settled and the beer cans opened, he asks Kai and Baekhyun how the food is. Baekhyun doesn’t respond and continues to also shovel food into his mouth.

“It’s fine, why?” Kai responds, rice sticking to his cheeks and the sauce staining his lips.

Kyungsoo stares with mild disgust.

“Kyungsoo did most of the work, I just told him what to do. He did a good job, huh?”

Baekhyun looks up from behind his messy hair and nods slightly. Kyungsoo feels a great warmth of satisfaction surge his stomach.

“Huh, no kidding? Gochu really made this? Well, it isn’t fried chicken or anything, but it’s fine.”

Kyungsoo sighs in a mildly relieved manner, he can’t really expect anything more of an answer from Kai, can he?

“Well, I think it’s pretty darn great. But that’s only natural, since I taught him.” Junmyeon smirks.

Kai throws a chopstick in his direction. “You were waiting for that!”

Junmyeon laughs boisterously. “Of course! There was an opportunity, and I took it!”

Kai shook his head in disappointment.

“Hey Junmyeon, I never asked, because I just assumed you were older, but how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-six, why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering. I really thought you were thirty something because of how mature you are.” Kyungsoo says rather absent mindedly. He covers his mouth once the words leave his mouth and he stares at Junmyeon with shocked eyes.

Junmyeon scoffs, not so much in an angry way but a “I can’t believe you just said that” way.

“Thank you…? I think?”

“I mean even if you _were_ thirty, you look _great_ for your age.” Kyungsoo laughs nervously.

“Alright, alright, you don’t gotta force yourself. I’m aware of my youthful glow. What about you? You’re a student right? Eighteen, nineteen?”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo let’s out an awkward laugh. “Twenty-one.”

“Fair enough.” Junmyeon shrugs smugly.

Kyungsoo feels that stab and continues to sip on his beer as if nothing had just happened.

“How about a job? Unless your parents are paying for your school and allowance?” Junmyeon continues to stab his attacks, like quick arrows right into Kyungsoo’s being.

“My parents help me with student loans. I have a part time job to pay for everything else.” Kyungsoo mumbles into his beer. “But I took this week off for finals.”

“I imagine that’s tough with mouths to feed.”

“Ugh, don’t get me started.” Kyungsoo groans.

Junmyeon chuckles, “… I have an office job..” The air in the room turns down, tension suddenly begins to build.

Kyungsoo stiffens with the sudden mood change, Kai and Baekhyun seem to ignore it and continue to munch.

“My parents are very well off, and expect… _Better_ things of me… I still live at home technically, but I have this small apartment just for myself when I can’t stand it. That’s why I’m not around so often… They have expectations of me, and I have preferences.” He chugs the last bit of his beer and almost slams the can on the ground.

“Oh…”

“So what?” Kai suddenly chimes.

Everyone turns their attention to him.

“So what if your parents have expectations? You’ll never amount to anything unless you prove them wrong. Running from your problems won’t solve what’s making you feel like shit. You’ll go back and feel worse than before.”

Kyungsoo grimaces at Kai, knowing full well that he’s run away from his own family problems, too.

“Heh.. You sound like you know what you’re talking about. But it’s easier said than done.” Junmyeon responds.

“Then break their legs so that they constantly kneel in your presence and force them to listen to you.” Kai gives a rather cynical smile.

Baekhyun perks his head and claps his hands in agreement.

Kyungsoo just facepalms.

“I’m sorry, they’re… Odd children.” It’s Kyungsoo’s best attempt at a cover up.

“I can see that.. Might I suggest counseling?”

“Trust me, he’s beyond counseling. I dunno about the other one though.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “He doesn’t even talk.”

Junmyeon suddenly bursts out laughing.

“Well, that’s fine. To each their own, right?”

Kyungsoo smiles after the initial shock and agrees whole heartedly. He liked Junmyeon, a lot. He seemed to have his life mostly together and they could hold a decent conversation. It would have been easier if he could find himself liking Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo cast his gaze to Kai and wondered what he looked like normally. Was he a monstrous being or similar to how he is now?

“Hey! You guys wanna watch another movie?” Junmyeon suddenly perks up to try and change the subject.

“Oh, honestly I would like to, but I still have to study. These two can stay but I’ll have to pass.”

“Like hell I’m staying here. Besides, you need me to study.” Kai says rather smugly.

“Oh, well then we’ll have to schedule that for another time. When do your finals end?”

“In two days.” Kyungsoo sighs but his whole body deflates. He feels defeated with the thought of school.

“Oh great! You’re almost there!” Junmyeon smiles and it gives Kyungsoo some kind of encouragement.

“I guess.. It’s just, I wasn’t nearly as prepared as I should have been.”

“Well, I believe in you Kyungsoo. You’ll do just fine.”

Kyungsoo smiles at that, thinking about how sweet Junmyeon is and how could anyone not like him?

Dinner is eaten and cleared within the hour. Kai and Baekhyun had hoarded most of the food for themselves so there was nothing left over, unfortunately. It would have been nice to have something for breakfast.

The rest of that night is spent in Kyungsoo’s apartment. Kai and Kyungsoo study while Baekhyun watches videos on Kyungsoo’s laptop again. Not much longer after that, they hunker down for the night, with Kai dragging Kyungsoo under covers once again.

This was normal up until the last day of Kyungsoo’s finals. He wanted to help Baekhyun out as soon as he finished with his tests, but he couldn’t help but not want to do anything after that very last final. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nap. And that’s exactly what he tried to do.

No matter how much Kai bother’s Kyungsoo to do something or to grab a snack, he can’t help but ignore. Just as he goes to lay down under his sheets that now smell of Kai, Kai straddles him and forces him to look at him.

“ _What_ is your problem?” Kai pins both Kyungsoo’s wrists down.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kyungsoo struggles under his grip.

“Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Nothing, I’m just tired!” Kyungsoo exclaims but keeps his gaze averted. His cheeks are rosy and he feels his heart hammering in his chest.

Kyungsoo gives up struggling against Kai’s grasp and stays there, completely given up.

Kai then suddenly leans down and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips.

The shock consumes Kyungsoo and does not react to it. That is until Kai slips his tongue in and licks Kyungsoo’s for an entry.

Kyungsoo shakes Kai off violently.

“What are you doing?!”

“What do you mean what am I doing? It’s plain as day what I’m doing.” Kai leans down to kiss him again.

“NO!” Kyungsoo turns his head as far as it’ll go.

“Why not?!”

“Because I said so!”

“What the hell does that even mean, don’t you like me?!”

“N-No! I don’t!”

“Huh?” Kai snickers. “I hear your thoughts when you’re right next to me, how are you going to deny me what you’re actually thinking?!”

“How can you read my thoughts? This is an invasion of privacy!”

“I’m a demon that you’re connected with, I know your desires, Do Kyungsoo.” Kai lowers his face to be as close as possible, his voice sultry and eyes all the more enticing.

Kyungsoo feels the ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach flutter open. This is a dangerous game.

“And I’ll be damned if I didn’t say I’ve been waiting for that massive dick of yours.” Kai licks his lips. “Well, I’m damned anyways, not like it matters.”

Kyungsoo feels the overbearing emotions of his last relationship flood him. He isn’t necessarily heartbroken, but he was still afraid that he’d fall into a similar situation.

“Prince Kaizizaun, would you kindly fuck off!”

“Oooh, feisty are we.” Kai smirks and grazes a hand at the base of Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo feels the electricity run down his spine.

Just before Kai can do anything else, the padlock to the door rings and Kris walks in with Baekhyun behind. They are just coming back from a walk.

“Baekhyun! Get him off me!”

Baekhyun shows no outward emotion but charges forward and rips Kai off. He holds Kai’s flailing body back.

“What the hell?! Why?! Get off of me!” Kai struggles.

Kris gasps and quickly goes to Kyungsoo. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine..”

“You have to forgive the masters behavior. I’m surprised that he would ever try to come on to a human like you.” It’s a terrible jab at Kyungsoo’s pride but he knows Kris is coming from an innocent place.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo grimaces. He gets up and cleans himself off, then looks for his wallet to grab a few bucks to give to Kris. “Take Kai for a snack. I want to take a nap.”

“What the hell?! Why are you acting like this!? You clearly like me, what’s the big deal?!” Kai shouts.

“Kai, I just got out of weird and toxic relationship. He didn’t even like me. And I’m not about to go down that hole again. I don’t like the idea of people not liking me back.. I want you to like me back. But you’re a demon. You’re always teasing me. What could me, a mere human, have that you’d be interested in?”

“That bulbus girth of yours.” Kai smirks.

“Ugh, you’re such a pig.” Kyungsoo shoves a few bills in Kris’s harness.

“I _am_ a demon you know.”

Kyungsoo sighs exasperatingly. “I’m aware Kai, and that’s why I’m uncomfortable with this situation. Take him out please and buy whatever. I’m tired so be quiet when you come back.”

Baekhyun nods and proceeds to walk out with Kai still flailing about in his arms.

“What the hell is wrong with you humans?! You deny your feelings even when they’re laid flat out before you—!”

Kyungsoo can hear Kai’s voice all the way down the hall. He slides a hand down his face and lets his head fall back.

“I don’t know how long I can do this for.”

Kyungsoo looks down at the mess of sheets on the floor and the overbearing urge to sleep overcomes him.

He manages to sleep for a solid hour before someone starts banging on his front door.

Summoning all the will in his body to be a decent human being, Kyungsoo begrudgingly gets up, wrapped in his blanket and opens the door.

“I told you to come back quietly—” Before he can finish, he’s shoved back into the apartment with a hand covering his face.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea of who else to go to!”

“Chanyeol?!” Kyungsoo breaks free from his hold.

He looks terrible. Disheveled, eyeliner smudged as if he’s been crying, hair a mess, and clothes barely hanging on his body.

“What happened to you?!”

Chanyeol smiles awkwardly as a pleasantry before walking through Kyungsoo’s apartment and closes the blinds to his balcony.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol turns around and holds a finger to his lips. He goes back to Kyungsoo and leads him to sit on the ground.

“I um.. I may or may not have accidentally summoned a demon the other day.”

“You what?!” Kyungsoo exclaims but Chanyeol covers Kyungsoo’s face again.

“Shh! I’m trying to hide from him!”

“Is that why I haven’t seen you in a while? What happened? I thought you liked these sorts of things.”

“Yeah, well, turns out not all demons are as nice as Kai. He’s been trying to tie me up and shove me in a corner so that I can’t make a wish and send him back. And he’s super violent, I can’t even get a word in to him before he starts beating me up!”

“That’s terrible..” Kyungsoo mutters and secretly thanks whatever higher power allowed him to get Kai over whatever Chanyeol is stuck with.

“I didn’t know what else to do, so I came here to get away.”

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. “Well, do you know what he’s here for?”

“He’s.. After someone he said.”

“Well, since he doesn’t want to leave, he’s probably glad to have lost you. Just wait it out until he does what he does.”

“But what if he commits mass murder?! Or starts an apocalypse?!” The panic on Chanyeol’s face only deepens.

“I don’t think a demon can do that, they have.. restrictions, Kai said. That’s why we have to summon the more powerful ones and they can only grant one wish. They can do whatever they want in their world, but here, they have certain rules to follow.”

“Oh..”

“But I don’t know if they can just kill senselessly. That I haven’t asked about.”

Chanyeol’s face turns back into a panic.

“You don’t know who he’s after?”

Chanyeol shakes his head like a lost little puppy.

Kyungsoo facepalms, “That’s kinda important.” He sighs.

“I know, I’m sorry… But where’s Kai? He might be able to help me.” Chanyeol raises his head and looks around the room for him.

“He went out for a snack with Kris and Baekhyun, I needed a nap.”

Suddenly, a thump comes from the balcony door. The sun set an hour ago, so it’s hard to tell if there is a shadow through the blinds.

“What was that!?” Chanyeol panics.

“It was probably just Kris. Kai might have thrown him up or something.” Kyungsoo gets up to check on the window.

“Wait, no! What if it’s him!?”

“I doubt he’s after anyone here,” Kyungsoo opens the blinds only to find someone staring in and breathing heavily on the glass.

Chanyeol lets out an unsettling scream and hides behind the couch.

All feeling drains from Kyungsoo’s body.

“Found you.” The demon says slowly and with a terribly malicious look in his eye.

The demon stands back but leaves a palm on the glass. The glass shatters into splintering cracks, like the web of a spider before blasting into the room and spraying sharp shards of glass everywhere.

Kyungsoo covers his face from the barrage of glass, but his hands aren’t spared from the cuts.

“My name is Xiu’minras Astaroth, third demon prince of hell. And you, disgusting human, are the reason my younger brother is not sitting upon the throne, in his rightful place. For that, I must kill you.”

This demon is sharp, his eyes narrow with anger and glow like that of cat, golden and luminescent. His hair is even longer than Baekhyun’s, black as the night and tied high up in a ponytail that reaches down to his waist. The rest of his clothes are just as extravagant as he is, long and flowy and covered in precious jewels that glisten in the light.

Xiu’minras reaches out a hand, covered in a long fingerless glove that is decorated in arm bracelets and jewels. The glass that has shattered to the floor is now at Kyungsoo’s throat. With the flick of a finger, one particularly large and sharp piece steadies at the center of his nose bridge.

Kyungsoo is frozen in complete fear, he can feel his heartbeat in his throat.

“P-Please, don’t kill me. I have no idea of what you’re talking about.” He says in a shaky breath.

“Oh don’t play coy you vermin. I’ve seen my brother here, I’ve watched how he lounges here day and night and even does your bidding. Now, I know you’re a dumb little human, but there’s something wrong with that information. A demon prince, and a human. A demon prince does not coexist with a human.” Xiu’minras seethes.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly. “I’m well aware of that. But I can’t help it if he makes his own decisions.” He dares to say.

This enrages Xiu’minras. He whips his head severely towards Kyungsoo and uses his own hand to grab Kyungsoo by the throat.

“And so, he’s bold enough to talk back.” Their faces are close, enough so that Kyungsoo can see the fangs inside the demon’s mouth.

As if perfectly timed, the code to the door goes off again.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, I bought you cake—” Kai stops mid announcement at the sight before him. Baekhyun is surprised too.

“You…” Kai whispers.

“Master, that’s! That’s second brother!” Kris exclaims excitedly in Baekhyun’s arms.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Min?” Kai drops the box of cake in his hand and prepares a dark cloud of energy.

“I’m eliminating the only thing stopping you from coming home.” Minseok does not acknowledge him.

“Okay, now let me give you one good reason why that’s a bad idea.” Kai seethes.

“Oh?” Min looks over at him with a raised brow.

“Because it’ll be your death sentence.” Kai shoots the black smoke from his hand at Xiu’minras. Like lightening, it zips through the room to encase the demon but he’s even faster.

“Guess you and I are gonna have to take this elsewhere.”

Xiu’minras snatches Kyungsoo up and over his shoulder and heads back out the broken balcony door. Just as they are about to disappear into the night sky, Kyungsoo and Kai lock eyes. Every bit of fear and desperation illuminate his eyes, yet Kyungsoo has no heart to call out to Kai and to ask for his help.

“Kyungsoo!” Kai bellows after him and races across the room to take him back. But the two are already too far into the sky.

Xiu’minras faces the apartment and smirks before engulfing himself in thousands of pieces of glass and disappearing into thin air.

“No!” Kai screams up into the sky.

“Where did they go?!” Kris whines incessantly, pacing back and forth. “Curse this small body of mine!”

“How did he even get here?!” Kai growls into the apartment, pulling his black locks every which way.

“Uh.. That would be me..” Chanyeol’s small voice sounds from behind the couch. He peers around the arm of the couch with a guilt-ridden face.

“You?!” Kai’s line of sight narrows on Chanyeol and his pupils turn to slits. He storms over and grabs Chanyeol by the nap of the neck, dragging him out and raising him. “Did you summon my brother?!” Kai’s voice is unkind and laced will all kinds of malice.

“I-I did!”

Kai raises a hand with sharp nails, ready to strike despite Kris pleading for him to stop.

“But it’s not my fault!!” Chanyeol cowers his face. “H-He forced me. He sent a familiar to cut my hand and bleed on his summoning circle! I promise I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“You’re not lying to me, are you? Because I’ll know if you are. And I’ll spill your guts right here and lap up the blood that drips from your heart.” Kai says with a twisted glint in his eyes.

Chanyeol, the least to say, is frightened. But also.. horny.

“Oh my god..” Chanyeol whimpers and crosses his legs.

Suddenly, another being bursts open through the door.

“Stop right there!” Junmyeon yells holding a silver pistol to Kai.

His outfit is completely different than his usual business attire. Skintight black leather around each muscle and leather harnesses around his chest and legs holding various holy weapons and items. His hair is astray, not done up in the usual perfect pompadour he sports. It’s quite sexy.

“What the fuck is this?” Kai spits as Junmyeon slowly stalks the room.

“It’s the human next-door!” Kris announces.

Kai shoots him a glare, “Thank you for your wonderful observations, Kris!”

“I’m just doing my duty.” Kris proudly replies.

Kai rolls his eyes, “I don’t have time for this.”

“Put the kid down, Kai.” Junmyeon says slowly as he grabs hold of the cross lodged on his upper thigh.

“Oh please, like that’ll do anything—”

Junmyeon suddenly tosses the cross at Kai and his skin, where the cross touched, immediately starts to burn.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Kai tosses Chanyeol to the side, though it isn’t so much a toss as Chanyeol’s legs still touched the ground.

“I don’t want to hurt you Kai, you’re a good kid. But you have to tell me, what happened to Kyungsoo just now? Did you kill him?”

“What?! No! Are you stupid!? Why would I want to kill him?!”

“I dunno, maybe because you’re a demon.”

“You stupid fucking humans. No! My second eldest brother just came in here and took Kyungsoo. And now I’m wasting time talking to you when I could be out there searching for him!”

Junmyeon freezes and slightly retracts his gun.

“You don’t know where they went?” Junmyeon whispers.

“No! Of course not! They could have gone anywhere, I have no idea where to even look.” Kai says mostly for himself and watches as Baekhyun paces back and forth on the balcony. It seems like he’s looking for Kyungsoo, too.

“What about the demon realm?” Chanyeol asks as he strokes his neck to sooth the pain. There is probably going to be a bruise and that excites him.

“No, he can’t go back until my brother grants you a wish. They’re somewhere in the city. Or if he’s wise, he’ll go halfway across the world so that I can’t hunt him down in this form.”

“Then there’s no helping it, we must search the area.” Kris says in the middle of the room. “I will take Chanyeol since he knows the area. You fly with Baekhyun, I’ve noticed these last few days he has a sharp eye, so I’m sure he’ll be of better use.”

Kai storms across the room to the balcony. He grabs hold of Baekhyun’s wrist and says, “Fine. Then let’s hurry up. There’s not much time before we find his corpse instead.”

“Wh-What about me?!” Junmyeon asks in a panic.

“Go make yourself useful! Look for him!” Kai shouts as he sets off with Baekhyun in his arms.

💀

 **warning:** violence and bit of gore

A deep chill from the raging winds settles in Kyungsoo’s bones. He dares to open an eye and peek over his shoulder. Not too far down the hill is the hustle and bustle of Seoul, lights flaring and cars zooming by.

“Aww, what a pretty look you have. It suits you rather well.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to look over at the demon that put him where he is, at the very top of Namsan Tower. He hugs the pole even tighter when a bout of dizziness sweeps over his mind.

“It sure is cold up here. I wonder how long it would take for you to freeze to death; rather than tease you, finger by finger, limb by limb, until you fall to your demise.” The demon laughs.

“Please, let me go! I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Wrong!” Xiu’minras closes the distance between their faces and seethes his next few words. “Everything about you is wrong. And I will not tolerate my brother’s absence with your existence.”

From the demon’s hand, a shard of glass manifests, he slices it on one of Kyungsoo’s finger and jerks his hand back. He loses balance and quickly hugs the pole again to steady himself.

Xiu’minras laughs maniacally at Kyungsoo’s terrified reaction.

“Please stop this.. I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do.” Tears slowly begin to form in his eyes, he feels an utter sense of despair for himself. There’s no possible way for Kai to find where he is, nor would there be any real reason for him to save him.

“You could just die, that would be great.” He slices another finger but on the opposite hand.

Kyungsoo is wiser this time and doesn’t release his hand, but it doesn’t stop the pain from being any less prominent.

“Even if I die, there’s no guarantee that Kai will go back like you want him to! He’s his own being, you can’t control that about him!”

Xiu’minras frowns. In an instant, Kyungsoo is ripped from the poll and held up by pieces of glass under his feet while his neck is threatened with several long and sharp pieces. One wrong move and it’s over.

“You know, I thought that I would have some fun with you. But you’re annoying. So, I might as well just let you go from here. I don’t have time for your petty emotions anyways.”

Kyungsoo, sweating and on the verge of hyperventilating can only think of Kai, desperately calling out, mentally, to him and hoping that he would come and save him.

“Goodbye, pathetic little human.” The demon smiles before taking the glass on his feet away.

The very air in Kyungsoo’s lungs is stripped away, there’s no sound to even scream as he falls in what feels like thousands of little shards of glass cutting his skin.

All that his mind can focus on is Kai.

_Kai, help me._

_Please, oh god, Kai help me._

_Please, please._

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, accepting his fate.

Maybe he should have accepted Kai’s offer, and just left it with no strings attached.

But just as he thinks that, a pair of arms wraps around his stomach and hoists him upwards. 

“Yeah, so next time, don’t go pushing me away!” Kai struggles as he tries to get the two of them to safety. It’s almost a close call and the two of them crash into several branches of the surrounding trees.

“Kaizizaun, you idiot! What are you doing?!” Xiu’minras yells from high above them.

Kai lands them safely, but not without much difficulty.

“H-How did you find me?” Kyungsoo whispers once they’re safe on the ground.

“I heard you calling to me, up here,” he points to his head. “When we appeared, Baekhyun saw you at the top of the tower, so I came over as fast as I could. Any later and you would have—” Kai winces suddenly.

“You’re hurt!” Kyungsoo exclaims as he inspects Kai.

“I’m not, I’m just draining too much energy. I suddenly teleported here with Baekhyun and when I saw you falling, I had to use more energy than normal to save you. I’m reaching my limit already.”

Kyungsoo lurches forward and wraps his arms around Kai’s neck, crying his eyes out.

“Look at you, worried about me when you’re covered in blood and cuts.” Kai pants into Kyungsoo’s ear before nuzzling his face into his neck. He takes a deep breath of the blood and licks the small bit of blood that leaked there. Kyungsoo shivers at that and starts to feel something radiating from Kai, an emotion that’s animalistic and violent.

“Kaizizaun Beelzebub!” Xiu’minras shouts as he sends shards of glass to separate the two. Small pieces of glass shoot into both their chests and send them flying backwards from one another.

Xiu’minras takes hold of Kyungsoo once more. “Why do you insist on this human?!” He yells at his younger brother.

“Just ‘cause! I don’t owe you or anyone else an explanation!” Kai shouts back angrily, blood seeping from his clothes and mouth.

Xiu’minras grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s neck, crushing him to the point that he can’t even fend for himself.

Kai sends out his clouds of darkness and the trees around them begin to bend and twist, cracking with splinters and cries of pain. The trees all cave down in attempts to crush Xiu’minras.

It’s not enough and the demon dodges, but Kai falls on one knee, knowing full well he’s using too much energy to stay awake.

“Look at how pathetic you are right now. Just come home after I kill this human and you’ll be fine.”

From behind Xiu’minras, the running footsteps of another takes him off guard. He turns and finds Baekhyun charging him at full speed, dodging the trees that moan with cries of pain while trying to crush Xiu’minras.

Xiu’minras missteps amongst the treetops while dodging, his arm is wrapped by a branch and Kyungsoo flies out from his grasp.

It all feels like slow motion as his body falls, missing Kai’s rescue branches by mere seconds.

The only thing Kyungsoo see’s as he falls headfirst into the ground is a pair of glistening, deep blue eyes and long black hair reaching up to catch him.

Before he knows it, he and the one rescuing him are engulfed in an abyss of pitch black, disappearing completely from the human realm.

The trees stop moving and shards of glass can be heard falling and breaking into thousands of little shards.

“…what happened?” Kai mutters. “What happened?! Where did he go?!” He raises his voice, violently shouting for Kyungsoo.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Bullshit!” Kai storms over to his brother and digs his nails into his shoulders. Xiu’minras doesn’t even flinch. “What did you do with him, where is he?!”

“I don’t know! That looked like Twelfth Brother’s familiar that took them.. I think.. He was taken into the demon realm.”

💀

 **warning:** implied torture

“Well, well, well. What a nice little surprise. You brought back a human, too.”

“Eh, sorry, he got in the way, I only meant to take the Vessel.”

“Ugh.” The disgust in this demon’s voice is quite strong to the apathy of the other one.

Kyungsoo slowly starts to come to and he tries his best to ignore the pain in his body. Despite that, he feels a warmth and softness against his head. As he looks up, he finds Baekhyun looking down at him with slightly knit brows. He’s stroking Kyungsoo’s hair very tenderly.

“Baekhyun..?” Kyungsoo slowly tries to sit up but he winces in pain.

He lays back down on Baekhyun’s lap to gather himself, but the space around him prevents him from relaxing.

The two of them are locked inside a cage, fortified with gold and humming magic in the bars. Each corner outside the cage is a buff, reptilian looking guards holding a trident.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t rush the creation process of the Vessel, we wouldn’t be having this problem, now would we?!”

“Don’t blame me! You’re the one who sent him over without letting me finish brain washing him!”

“He was given his instructions! That should have been enough!!”

Two demons go at it outside the cage.

“Our plan is ruined and it’s all your fault!”

“It was your fault, too!”

“Zenhun, Jong’dath! Are you idiots done yet?” Another voice chimed in from a door at the other end of the room. This voice was the sweetest of two fighting, yet it was obvious that it was the more vile of the two. “Kaizizaun is figuring out his way back. This is the perfect opportunity for us. That human must stay alive for him to come back to us. In the meantime, punish this fool for not doing what he was created for.”

“Yes big brother..” The two younger demons mumble submissively.

“Good. Because if I have one more slip up from you idiot brothers, I will cut your heads clean off and stake them for everyone to see outside the estate… do I make myself clear?”

The two demons nod, their faces breaking out in a cold sweat.

“Good.” The eldest demon brother raises his head and looks on the cage. “Punish the Vessel well. That will deal with his inept attitude to follow orders.”

“Yes, big brother.”

“Keep the human in there. I’m sure he won’t mind the crossfire.” The Eldest Brother laughs as he walks out of the cell room.

“You heard the eldest! Get to it!” One of the younger brothers yells at the guards.

However, the guards seem to be hesitant to go through with anything for a moment.

Eventually, they all slowly stick their tridents into the cage and close them in on the two.

“Just remember, we need the human alive. So make sure you go easy on him.”

💀

 **warning:** violence, gore and torture

What feels like hours, is only half an hour later. The tridents stop sending electrical waves of pain into the cage when a servant bursts through the room.

“Seventh Brother has arrived at the mansion!”

“Oh, so soon? We would have gone easier on the Vessel if we knew he’d be back so soon.” The youngest of the two brothers says in a rather unamused voice.

“Tie up the human. Bring him down to the throne room.” The eldest of the two says with a smirk.

Kyungsoo is lifeless on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to stay awake. He had tried to block one of the tridents but electrocuted himself terribly. And before Baekhyun could help him, three tridents attacked him, and he was unable to do much else.

Baekhyun is now seated lifeless against the cage wall, staring at Kyungsoo’s aching body.

One of the guards shoves their trident in and stabs Kyungsoo’s back to lift him up and out of the cage.

Kyungsoo lets out a guttural, fear inducing scream.

The demon brothers laugh as the eldest of the two uses his powers to open the cage.

Just as the cage splits open enough for Kyungsoo to slip through, a tendril of flesh and feathers reaches out and engulfs the guard’s face, crushing it in an instant. It is a clean kill, no blood anywhere.

Everyone in the room is silent with shock. They look inside the cage and find the tendril leading to Baekhyun’s back.

Kyungsoo, horror stricken, looks over at Baekhyun and sees a pair of glowing blue eyes between the strands of his pitch-black hair.

The tendril retracts and Kyungsoo is dropped to the floor of the cage.

Baekhyun’s skin begins to rapidly change color, from creamy peach to a dark ash gray. The whites of his eyes turn pitch black and only the glow of his blue iris’s show through. His body begins to levitate in the cage, growing marks of a cursed being along his face and the rest of his body. From his back begins to sprout wings of black feathers and thorns.

Baekhyun lets out a scream as the wings struggle to sprout. As each wing rises from his back, they clash with the cage and break it like a house made of twigs.

“Detain him! Detain him, now!” The eldest of the two shouts, while the youngest escapes through the door.

“Zenhun, tell the others! The Vessel is awake!” The eldest calls out even though the youngest is long down the corridor.

“You little shit…” The demon curses his brother under his breath.

The room atmosphere changes, and everyone feels the pure evil energy circulating. The pressure in the room also begins to change, moving the air flow in a powerful chaotic mess.

“So now you decide to show yourself, _after_ you disobey us.”

On the other side of the mansion, Zenhun runs into Eldest Brother, who is interrogating the Seventh Brother, Kai. He falls to his knees and pants.

“Ugh, don’t bring your slob mess with you. Get away from me.” Eldest Brother kicks Zenhun away.

“Eldest Brother! The Vessel!” Zenhun chokes.

“The Vessel, what?” The eldest spits.

Just then, a loud explosion is heard and the whole mansion shakes violently with its force. Everyone in the room can feel the change in evil, despite being demons the presence is overbearing even for them.

“What happened with the Vessel, Zenhun?” He leans down and annunciates each word severely.

“He’s breaking out! He’s awakening!”

Eldest Brother’s face changes drastically. “Well, who’s he attacking?!”

“Everyone, brother!” Zenhun cries desperately.

Kai, ignoring the little dispute between the two brothers, sprints off in the direction of the explosion. He had no time to deal with their stupidity.

“Stop him!” Zenhun screams for the guards to block Kai.

“No! Let him deal with it. This is what we wanted initially, after all.” Eldest Brother smirks and watches as Kai disappears into the mansion.

The pressure in the mansion changes as Kai nears the source of evil; a forceful wind blowing all about. The floor and walls shake incessantly with explosions and only grow stronger the closer he arrives.

Three of Kai’s siblings are standing in the hall, trying everything they can to hold the place together. But he pays them no attention and continues. Eventually, he arrives in the west wing of the mansion, only to find it blown to bits, like a crater chunked out this side of the mansion. In the center of the crater is a bridge leading towards an island with massive ball of black energy floating and a small human below it.

“Kyungsoo!” Kai screams as soon as he spots him, but the noise is too much for anyone to hear.

Servants and guards alike all attack the sphere of evil, only for their powers to be absorbed right in.

Beside Kai, Xiu’minras appears.

“Kai, did you find him?”

Kai points at the island in the center of the crater.

“What the hell is going on?!” He spits.

“This is what I was trying to get you to come home for. Nine of our siblings have all been scheming and creating this Vessel to destroy you. They know they can’t destroy you themselves, so they made the ultimate apocalypse, death bringing weapon they could think of.”

“Wow what a nice present. How thoughtful. Guess I’m just going to have to kill it.”

“Kaizizaun, you can’t! It’s too powerful! Even if you have your powers back, you still can’t face it alone!”

“Just watch me.” Kai readies his hands but right when he blinks, the sphere of evil is gone.

It whirls past them and drops one of their siblings on the ground, gasping for breath and hanging on for dear life.

“Mon..ster.. mo..ns-ter.”

“Fifth Brother!” Xiu’minras exclaims and he grabs his brother’s hand as he chokes on his blood.

Kai ignores his brother on the ground and notices Kyungsoo straining to stand.

Kai teleports beside Kyungsoo in an instant. He gently places a hand on Kyungsoo’s back and grabs hold of his hand to help him up.

“Are you alright?” Kai asks.

Kyungsoo, taken aback by the sudden appearance, pushes Kai away and falls back down.

“Get away from me!” He does everything in his power to get away, but he just winced and curls up in pain.

“Stop moving, Gochu, you’re in pain!” Kai scolds and lifts him back in his arms.

Kyungsoo freezes and stares up at the rather large demon holding onto him.

“K…Kai..?”

Kai smirks, “What, can’t even recognize the demon you’re in love with?”

It isn’t entirely Kyungsoo’s fault for not recognizing him right away. Kai is at least a whole three feet taller, with massive raging muscles, long luscious hair flowing past his waist and teeth sharper than nails. Not to mention the risqué outfit he’s adorning, a black, deep cut blouse that showcases all eight of his perfect abs and bishop sleeves that are tied with gold bracelets on the upper and lower arms. His black pants are adorned the same way but with obsidian bracelets, and not to mention all the jewelry hanging from his chest, decorating his hair and ears. Black nails, black makeup to accentuate his glowing red eyes. Perfect. He’s a whole snack and a half that Kyungsoo finds himself very attracted to.

“So, am I your type or what?”

Kyungsoo’s face turns bright red as he wipes the drool from his mouth, “Y-You! You’re so big!” Is all he can manage.

“This isn’t all that’s big, baby.” Kai whispers and licks his lips.

“ _Kai!_ ” Kyungsoo covers his face in absolute mortification.

“Don’t worry, I’m more interested in what you can do with that horse cock of yours, anyways.”

Kyungsoo goes limp in Kai’s arms.

“I should have just passed away. Goodbye cruel world.”

Kai suddenly bursts out laughing at this.

“Come on, can you still walk?”

Kyungsoo raises his head and is once against taken aback by Kai.

“Not much. It still hurts to move.”

“Then I’ll carry you,” He lifts Kyungsoo upwards. “Hold on tight.”

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Kai’s neck while one of Kai’s arms can support the rest of his body. Another explosion from the east end of the mansion goes off.

“I gotta get you outta here before that thing takes this whole place with it.”

“I’m not leaving you! Are you crazy?!” Kyungsoo exclaims as they fly over to Xiu’minras.

“You don’t get a choice in this. Like hell I’m letting you stay here!” Kai shouts back. “Kris is waiting for you by the portal to take you back.”

“But we have to save Baekhyun! He’s in a lot of pain right now!” Kyungsoo pleads.

Kai groans, “Ugh, well then, where the hell is he?!”

“That was him!” Kyungsoo points in the direction that Baekhyun left in.

Kai is silent for a moment, not totally believing it.

Just then, Kyungsoo’s eye is caught by something floating down from the sky. Within the crater, ash begins to listlessly fall from the sky, covering the ruins of the western part of the mansion. Within that ash, sibling after sibling fall into the crevice of the crater.

“My brothers, and sisters..” Xiu’minras whispers, disturbed by this sudden sight.

In the center most island, the black ball of pure evil reappears and causes the hairs on all their necks to rise. He is a force to be reckoned with, an angel of death.

The fifth brother on the ground beings to sob his woes at the sight of such a heinous creature.

“Baekhyun..” Kyungsoo whispers.

In Baekhyun’s dark gray claws is the eldest sibling of the twelve. Struggling for his dear life by the neck.

Then, a rush of what sounds like water echoes within the crater. Like thunderous ocean waves, blood fills the crater, not caring for the demon princes’ and princess’ begging helplessly for their lives.

“No… he’s gonna kill them all, my baby brothers and sisters...” Xiu’minras whispers.

“Shut it Min! There are more important things, than the childhood trauma and lack of love you received from Eldest Brother, to deal with right now!” Kai snaps.

“Master Kaizizaun!” Kris’s familiar voice calls out behind them. “I saw the explosion and had to make sure everything was alright when no one arrived. What’s happening here?!”

Kyungsoo broke out into another cold sweat at seeing Kris. His head has similar horns to when he was a small little pug, but now… Now he’s even more skulking than Kai. Golden skin, yet dressed to the nines in a red, Victorian like suit. It was a shame to hide all that beautiful muscle.

“Baekhyun’s apparently the dangerous weapon you overheard. He’s currently on a massacre rampage.” Kai fills him in quickly.

“Oh my.. This is unexpected… He was so.. quiet.”

“I guess it’s the quiet ones that end up odd.” Kai adds.

“Shut it you imbeciles! He’s going to kill my brother’s and sister’s!” Xiu’minras yells at the two of them, still holding onto the brother on the ground below.

“So what? It’s not like I actually like them anyways.” Kai snickers. “And why do you care so much for Eldest Brother, anyways? I thought you hated him.”

“Yes, but that _thing_ going to kill the ones I _do_ care about! Help me do something!” He pleads.

Kai rolls his eyes, “Alright, fine. I’ll help. Kris, take Kyungsoo out of here, things are going to get pretty messy.” Kai turns to face Baekhyun, his powers igniting all over his body while Xiu’minras ready’s a wall of sharp glass.

“Uh.. Master..” Kris calls out in a meek tone.

“What?!” Kai snaps at him.

“It’s Kyungsoo, sire! He’s walking towards Baekhyun now!” Kris points to the side of the crater where Kyungsoo is carefully walking to get to the bridge.

“Goddamn it! Gochu!” Kai screams at the top of his lungs.

Kyungsoo ignores Kai’s calls and focuses on getting to Baekhyun.

He reaches the bridge at last, stumbling with the intense winds and shaking ground. It feels as if the bridge will give way at any second. Meanwhile, Kai is doing everything in his power to teleport by Kyungsoo, only for his powers to not allow him. Baekhyun has a ward up to prevent anyone from interrupting with magic.

Kyungsoo makes it to about halfway down the bridge when Kai finally starts to sprint after him.

A black beam of light shoots out of the eldest sibling’s chest and he begins to seep blood onto the ground. Below, the center of the island glows with the fire of a demonic circle. Baekhyun snaps Eldest Brother’s neck and drops the body in the center of the fire, unphased by everything going on.

Once the body hits the center island, the fire of the demonic circle blazes high. The ash falling from sky turns into a blood rain and slowly coats Kyungsoo as he walks over.

Below he can hear the screams of Kai’s siblings, begging for mercy, drowning in blood and inevitably unable to escape the toxic blood.

“Kyungsoo stop! Get back here!” Kai yells just behind Kyungsoo. He’s so close, yet it feels like at any second, Kyungsoo will get swept away by Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo suddenly stops just before the fires. Kai stops as well, afraid one wrong move will be his end.

“Baekhyun!”

“No, you idiot you can’t reason with him right now—”

Then, with all the might of his chest puffed out, Kyungsoo shouts, “Wanna go get fried chicken?”

Everything in the crater freezes. The rain stops, the winds die down and the blood below stops swirling in a never-ending whirlpool.

Then, like nothing, the raging demonic being is back to normal.

He floats to the center most island and leisurely trots his way over to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hugs Kyungsoo’s arm and urges the two of them to walk on.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s never been happier, like an actual weight has been physically lifted from his chest once Baekhyun is back to normal. He pets Baekhyun’s head and begins to walk back. Behind them Eldest Brother chokes on his own blood, raging for someone to come back and help him.

“Should we do something?” Kyungsoo whispers and points to the demon behind him as they pass Kai on the way.

“He’ll be fine..” Kai mutters, still in complete denial of whatever just happened. “He’s a demon, he’ll heal soon enough..”

The siblings down below are all quiet, having no idea of what’s happening above.

When they reach Kris and the others, Kai mutters again, “What the hell just happened..”

“I’ll tell you more about it later..” Xiu’minras watches Baekhyun closely, keeping his distance for good measure.

“C-Can we go home now?” Kyungsoo asks innocently once he stands before Kris.

“O-Of course..” Kris flinches the moment Baekhyun sidles up to him and holds his hand.

It’s confusing for Baekhyun too, to see Kris so big and tall and not a small ugly little pug.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Eldest Brother shouts from across the crater, “You morons! Get back here. I will destroy you, I will end your bloodline and make it so that you never see the light of day again! The throne is mine! Mine!” Curse after curse, the eldest spews violently at them.

Kai groans in annoyance. “Ugh I’m gonna have to take care of this. End things once and for all.” He turns to Kyungsoo and grabs hold of his waist to pull him close. He connects their lips and Kyungsoo freezes.

Their kiss deepens when Kai moves his lips and slowly savors Kyungsoo’s luscious plump lips. Kyungsoo shivers at the feeling of Kai against his lips and sighs into the kiss. This felt so right to him, so satisfyingly good.

“Kris, Min, take Kyungsoo and Baekhyun back. Make sure no one lays a finger on him or they’re dead. I’m going to deal with this here. Eldest Brother is probably healed enough to fight, so let’s break his body even more.” Kai turns around and smiles a devious smile before flying off to start another fight.

“Kai!” Kyungsoo wants to chase after him, but Kris holds him back.

“Come, Kyungsoo. Master Kaizizaun has given me a command. I must obey.” Kris pushes him along.

Kyungsoo feels the butterflies of anxiety in his stomach blossom and he wants nothing more than for this to end. He just wanted to Kai to be safe, too.

“Ah, much better.” Xiu’minras sighs as he listens to the shouts and crashes of a demon fight. “Now that’s a normal fight. Whatever just happened… That was the end of all days.” He says as he inches away from Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo gulps down hard, but he knows Baekhyun would neve hurt him. Afterall, he left him untouched during all of that. Baekhyun is the least of his problems. He turns over his shoulder to watch Kai and to make sure he is alright, but Kris pushes him along to the farthest end of the unending mansion. It’s like a labyrinth with how huge it is, but they eventually make it to the portal room. It’s a fairly large room with several well looking structures inside. Each well it filled with what looks like water.

“Will he be alright?” Kyungsoo asks in a small voice.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s the strongest of the twelve of us. You haven’t ever seen him in his true form, but he’s a demon you don’t ever want to cross paths with.” Xiu’minras comforts.

An explosion echoes faintly enough through the mansion and shakes the very floor beneath their feet. Kyungsoo stares off worriedly in the direction they had just come from.

“Hey, even demons have the ability to trust in their partner. Trust him. He’ll be fine.”

Kyungsoo nods in understanding and does his best to believe in Kai.

“Then, you and I.. You don’t want to kill me anymore?”

“Nope. Kai came back and is dealing with the eldest sibling. He’s doing what I wanted of him. By the way, you can call me Min now that I have no desire to kill you anymore.”

“O-Oh.. Okay..” Kyungsoo looks away awkwardly. “Then… I’ll get going..”

“Right. Oh! Also, thank Chanyeol for me. I haven’t been in the human realm for quite some time, that was quite fun! I’ll have to make him summon me again!”

Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly again, not wanting to acknowledge Min anymore.

“All you have to do is step into the portal and fall through. We linked it so that you’ll arrive in your home. Portals like this only link though reflective surfaces, Chanyeol should be waiting for you on the other side.” Kris kindly instructs Kyungsoo as he helps him and Baekhyun into the well of water, but doesn’t let go over their hands.

“Thanks, Kris.”

“You’re very welcome. And don’t you fret. I’ll take good care of master in your stead, now that I am in a more normal form.” He bows his head politely.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Thank you, I’ll see you around.”

Kris let Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s hands go and the two sink down the portal.

“Is it really alright that we let that thing go freely with Kyungsoo?” Kris asks Min.

Min shrugs. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Kris facepalms.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

💀

It’s a month later and Kyungsoo still hasn’t heard from Kai.

He arrived in his apartment bathtub with Baekhyun holding tightly onto his hand that night. Both Chanyeol and Junmyeon were there, sleeping on the floor of his bathroom. As soon as he and Baekhyun surfaced the water, they both jolted awake and screamed their heads off.

Kyungsoo continued to find out that Junmyeon came from a long line of demon hunters and was aware Kai was a demon and broke in after he heard the balcony door break. It was the main reason why Junmyeon started to spend more time in his apartment, that way he could keep an eye on the two of them and make sure they wouldn’t get into any trouble. But of course, trouble happened, but not in the way he predicted.

It was an odd situation, but he was glad he could just sit and relax on the floor of his apartment knowing that Chanyeol and Junmyeon were kind enough to help him clean the mess and his wounds. They even bought fried chicken and beer for the four of them to eat as per Kyungsoo’s request.

Over chicken and beer, Kyungsoo caught the two of them up on what had happened. Of course, leaving out the part where Baekhyun became a raging demon that could single handedly bring the apocalypse. He figured that was a need to know basis and they didn’t exactly make the cut, especially Junmyeon. Baekhyun was a good kid, he was nice even when people mildly slighted him. Kyungsoo figured there was a good reason as to why he did the things he did.

Over the next few days, he was able to fix his apartment and balcony door, but lived with Junmyeon until it was ready. Classes were over, so he resumed work as normal, making sure to penny pinch as much as possible in case Kai returned and he needed to feed him.

Before Kyungsoo knew it, it was a month later and he still had heard no word from Kai.

It didn’t help that the two of them made no promises to see each other. They still kind of had unspoken feelings between the two of them, so who was he to expect that Kai owed him anything?

“Hey, are you alright?” Junmyeon asks Kyungsoo.

They are out to dinner with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, enjoying a good meal, yet Kyungsoo seems a little more distant than usual.

“Huh? Oh yeah.. I just.. Wonder how Kai is doing.”

“I’m sure he’s fine!” Chanyeol boasts. “He could lift me up without a problem despite being so small!”

Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly, “Yeah… haha..”

“I mean, I couldn’t tell based on his appearance, but everyone who knows something about the demon world knows that the Seventh Prince of Hell is most likely to be the new king of the underworld. A title like that isn’t for anything.”

Kyungsoo finds himself smiling slightly at Junmyeon’s words.

“Thanks, Junmyeon. That was actually comforting.”

“Hey, I may hunt demons for a living and wish to eradicate them completely from this world, but who’d have thought that a soon to be ‘King of the Underworld’ would actually be nice.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows as he thinks about it more. “Yeah, you know what.. You’re kinda right… You know.. His older brother, Min, he’s kinda pushy. I think that’s why he listens to me so well.”

“Well.. just so you know, if he ever harms another human being, he’s the top of my hunters list. No hard feeling, okay?”

Kyungsoo smiles uncomfortably and nods, “Uh-huh.”

Yeah, he made a good choice in not telling Junmyeon about what Baekhyun actually is. He can just let him suspect that Baekhyun is a demon since the distant relative part is out of the bag.

In the last month that Chanyeol and Junmyeon would hang out with Kyungsoo, the two got rather close. They spent most of the time chatting about demons, so that left this time no different.

Kyungsoo arrives home with Baekhyun on his arm, feeling particularly mentally drained. All he wants to do is curl up and fall asleep and hope that the days go by faster. This past month felt like a year, constantly missing Kai was bad for his heart.

But as he walks into the bathroom to wash up for the night, he sees a demonic circle laying on the ground. It’s an intricate design of black ink on a simple piece of paper.

Kyungsoo kneels to the ground, inspecting the circle every which way.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo rushes into the living room and shows him the demon circle. “Do you know who’s this is?! Do you think it’s Kai?!”

Baekhyun stares at the paper blankly, he’s just as lost as Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo plops next to Baekhyun and raises the paper.

“I really don’t know what to do.”

There is a good possibility that it’s Kai’s summoning circle, but what if it’s some other demon that is trying to trick him? Or what if something else came out, like Kai did in the very beginning?

Not to mention, what was he supposed to offer as tribute? He remembered Kai saying how people would sacrifice their lives for him, since he was such an all-powerful demon. A little bit of blood would suffice this time, right? He didn’t have to use his man juices again, right??!?

It takes Kyungsoo three whole days before he makes a final decision.

In the middle of his living room, he has the paper set up, furniture moved out of the way and both Chanyeol and Junmyeon there for the arrival. They figured they would throw a little welcome back party, or an attack party incase it was someone else.

“Just do it already!” Chanyeol urges impatiently.

“But it’s gonna hurt!” Kyungsoo cries back.

“So what?! I’m sure Kai has some magical demon powers that will heal you right away.”

“Actually, that’s a good point,” Junmyeon adds. “There isn’t much written about the interaction of demons and humans coexisting. So, it could be possible.”

“Ugh, guys, it took me two weeks for all those injuries to start to heal on me. I was picking glass out of my chest for a week! Demon related wounds are _not_ nice.”

“You’ll be fine.” Chanyeol sings, urging Kyungsoo on.

Baekhyun sits beside the three of them, his arms wrapped around his knees, munching on a sausage stick as he watches Kyungsoo with wide, curious eyes.

It takes Kyungsoo a few more seconds to mentally prepare himself before he makes the cut and bleeds on the summoning circle.

“Wait, do I need candles or to chant anything—?!”

Immediately, the summoning circle lights up and the room is engulfed in a bright light.

Out comes a familiar face, smirking at him with a playful glint in his eyes.

“Well, well, well. Not just anyone can summon the King of Hell.” Kai announces to the room.

Kyungsoo lurches from his spot and wraps his arms around Kai, he nearly starts bawling right there.

Kai wraps an arm around his back and another on his head and holds him close. He takes a deep breath of Kyungsoo’s scent and exhales a guttural groan. Kai takes hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and licks away the blood with a deep moan. Then he leans down and claims Kyungsoo’s lips, completely ignoring everyone in the room.

“Aaaaaand, that’s our cue to leave.” Junmyeon sits right up and grabs Chanyeol by the sleeve and Baekhyun by the hand. “Come on guys, let’s go get something to eat.”

Baekhyun perks up at that and gladly follows.

“Wait, but I wanna watch.” Chanyeol frowns as he’s dragged along.

“No, no, not this time, you weirdo.”

The door shuts and the two finally break away form their kiss. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are rosy and he’s out of breath, Kai seems like he’s just getting started.

“Why’d it take you so long to summon me?” Kai whispers in a sultry voice in his ear.

“Why’d it take you so long to come back?!” Kyungsoo snaps back.

“Hey, I have a very reliable reason!”

Kyungsoo grimaces at him.

“I was busy!”

“King of Hell and your excuse is ‘you were busy’.”

“Yeah, and now I’m gonna be busy all night with you.” Kai leans down and whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear. He then nuzzles lower into his neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to the base of his neck.

The two of them make it to the floor, Kai having set up a pillow for Kyungsoo to rest on and skillfully removes their tops.

Kyungsoo covers his face as Kai leaves a trail of kisses down his chest and to a very sensitive nipple.

“You’re not gonna start crying on me now, are ya?” Kai looks up at Kyungsoo with a grimace. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

“I’m not! I’m just…”

“You’re what?” Kai pauses and raises his head to meet Kyungsoo.

“I’m just so happy you’re back.” Kyungsoo turns his head away, refusing to meet his gaze.

Kai simply leans in and kisses him.

“Well, good thing. Because you’re stuck with me for a while.” Kai says against his lips.

He reaches down and grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s groin. A moan slips between Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I hope you’re ready. I’m about to ride this monstrous thing until dawn.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot open. “What? But you’re huge, you probably won’t even feel anything! There’s no way I’ll fit inside you!”

“You forget that I can change my body at will.” Kai shrinks to a smaller size, something closer to Kyungsoo’s height. “Or do you prefer my smaller body?”

“No! No, this is fine! It’s weird if you keep changing like this, please stop.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Alright, then let’s quit the chitchat and lemme show you what this demon’s made of.” Kai licks his lips and straddles Kyungsoo’s waist backwards. “I’ll go vanilla on you tonight, since it’s your first time with a demon.” Like nothing, he gyrates his hips against Kyungsoo’s growing boner. Letting Kyungsoo’s cock slip between the crevice of his ass through their pants.

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and pants heavily. It’d be a lie if he didn’t say that he touched himself thinking about Kai in all his glorious body, fucking him to no end. But by god, this is heavenly already.

“…No tentacles, right…?” Kyungsoo pants.

Kai pauses and turns around with rather shocked eyes.

“Not.. Unless you want them..?”

“NO! Oh my god no!!” Kyungsoo didn’t even realize the sound of his voice and the way his face must have looked asking that.

“I mean, we can. There’s no problem with that.” Kai turns around but makes sure to sit directly on top of Kyungsoo’s groin again. He leans down and spares no distance between their faces. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff, you dirty little human.” Kai smirks before kissing the flustered man and grinding their hips together again.

“Ugh, no!”

“Don’t worry. I’m horny as fuck right now,” He bites Kyungsoo’s bottom lips. “I just want you to ram that god given stick of yours in my ass tonight. We’ll get into the more kinky stuff later.”

Kyungsoo, having lost all coherent thoughts at this point watches as Kai sits up and grinds their clothed cocks together. He reaches a hand out and lets it roam the beautiful smooth skin on Kai’s chest. The jewelry catches the light just right and glistens against his skin and Kyungsoo is absolutely mesmerized by it. He sits up and wraps his arms around Kai’s back and licks and bites at Kai’s chest. Leaving the beginnings of bruises behind.

Kai laughs with a smirk, “Just like that, yeah.. Just like that.”

“Take your pants off.” Kyungsoo asks and pulls at the hem of Kai’s pants.

Kai doesn’t hesitate to stand and enticingly strip for him with that smirk of his. But as he comes back down, he leans over Kyungsoo’s clothed cock, ass pert in the air.

“I’m taking this off too,” He teases and pulls Kyungsoo’s pants down slowly. As Kyungsoo’s member springs up just a bit more in his underwear, Kai engulfs it entirely in his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s head shoots back in absolute pleasure.

Kai lets his tongue lick all the way up the underside of the shaft and breathes hot and heavy air at the tip.

“Ugh!” Kyungsoo moans. “Turn your body around, so I can prep you,” he pants.

Kai easily obeys and presents his glorious hole before Kyungsoo. Of course, Kyungsoo is so flustered at seeing such a perfect pink thing that he nearly spurts in his underwear.

It’s a messy affair, but eventually the two fall into a rhythm, Kyungsoo fingering Kai and, Kai deliciously eating his clothed cock.

But just as Kyungsoo knows he can’t take it anymore, Kai releases him and turns around.

“Alright, enough of this stupid foreplay. Put it in.”

“But, I didn’t put enough fingers in—” Before Kyungsoo can convince Kai to let him keep stretching him, Kai grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s dick and sits directly on top of it.

“Ahh!” Kyungsoo screams a moan of pleasure and the sudden tight warmth makes him cum immediately.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Kai groans. “All that just for you to cum as soon as I put it in, can’t you hold back a little?!”

Kyungsoo whimpers, still shaking slightly from the orgasm. “Ungh.. It’s still hard.. Keep going…” He pants messily, drool slipping down his mouth and eyes hazy with incoherence.

The look in Kai’s eyes turns animalistic, the sight below him drives him over the moon and he slams back down on Kyungsoo’s dick. It’s hard, just like he said. Still oh so very hard.

Kai moves his hips up and down at a steady pace, hitting that sweet spot on himself like nothing. His head falls back and his mouth hangs open, moaning with each hit and lapping up that pleasure. Each thrust Kyungsoo does up into him makes him hungrier and hungrier, almost as if this position isn’t enough for him.

Kyungsoo, thankfully feels the same. He pushes Kai down to the ground, switching their positions and lifts Kai’s left leg over his shoulder. He rams into Kai’s ass like no tomorrow, filling his own guttural desire more so than anything.

Kai moans a mess below him, his cheeks red with lust and eyes lidded in desire. Kyungsoo thinks how he’s never seen such a look on a person before, is it a demon thing to enjoy it like this?

“Fuuuuck, yess,” A string of air sighs out of Kai’s mouth. “Right there, _oh_ , right there!”

Kyungsoo, like a sex driven maniac, rails himself into that spot for Kai. He hugs Kai’s leg closer to himself, snapping his hips up like nothing.

Kai turns his chest over and buries his face into the pillow, moaning a slew of pleasurable words. Kyungsoo becomes irked by the twisted position of Kai’s body and decides to flip him all the way over. Kai’s ass high up in the air as he slides back in. The sight is perfect, Kai’s round cheeks grow red with the slap of his thighs against them. His back contracts with each of his moans of pleasure and his long locks of hair fall beautifully on the ground.

Kyungsoo leans over and kisses Kai’s back tenderly, tasting the sweat that’s starting to slightly build up. Him, on the other hand, is already dripping in sweat. He reaches a hand for Kai’s cock and begins to stroke him with each thrust, driving Kai’s pleasure threshold through the roof.

“Ungh, you human, fuck me harder!” Kai demands in absolute bliss with all the stimulation. 

Kyungsoo has no reason not to comply, so he grabs hold of Kai’s hips and buries so deep into him with each thrust that the two of the cum almost immediately. Each thrust feels like it’s tearing Kai apart, filling him with pleasure and the horrible desire of lust. It’s good, so fucking good.

They manage those thrusts for a minute more before Kai finally cums and lets out a mewl of absolute demon pleasing pleasure.

Kyungsoo, bites hard on Kai’s shoulder as he climaxes the fourth and final time that session. He feels light as feather with that last orgasm, so undeniably good that he’s almost positive his cock is still rock hard.

As he goes to pull out, Kai grabs hold of hand and holds him in place.

“You’re still hard.”

“Y-Yeah..”

“Damn, you’re good for a human. Is that normal? Or am I just that good?”

Kyungsoo grimaces, “This is normal, I haven’t been with many people but I’m even like this when I masturbate… And yes… you are… good.” He says quite bashfully.

Kai laughs at Kyungsoo, “You idiot, you rammed my insides raw, why are you shy now? But more importantly, I think, you need more stimulation.” Kai smirks as he sits up straight and pushes Kyungsoo back on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo feels his boner twitch again with life. “It’ll go down in a bit.”

“Nope, I said I’m riding this dick until dawn. I intend to keep my word. Besides,” He licks his lips and sits down on Kyungsoo’s cock again. “I know this little trick where you can fuck me, and I can fuck you.”

Kyungsoo feels his heart race in excitement, ready for absolutely anything that Kai’s godly sculpted body can give him.

And true to his word, they were up all night. No matter how tired Kyungsoo was, Kai rode him like there wasn’t enough time in the world.

It’s late in the morning when Kyungsoo stirs to life. He snuggles closer to the heat source next to him and finds his mind slowly falling back into a dream state. Before his mind gets too comfortable, he feels the one he’s against pull him closer.

Kyungsoo jolts awake and pushes Kai away.

“Ugh, what now?!” He whines.

“I-I’m sorry I.. I don’t know why I did that…” Kyungsoo mutters. “I got insecure again.”

“Over what? You just railed a demon, what more big dick energy do you need?”

“It’s not that… I just.. I’d like it better if I knew this meant something to you. I don’t want a repeat of my last relationship.”

Kai grimaces and rolls over to pin Kyungsoo down, not in any hard way but gently.

“First of all, do I look like that idiot, Park Chanyeol, to you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Good. Now, I may not be as empathic as a human, but I’m not stupid enough to create senseless pain on someone. Only if they deserve it.” He smiles sickeningly at the end.

“Great, good to hear.” Kyungsoo says with a deadpan.

“Gochu, I don’t think you get what I’m saying.”

“Oh please, do tell.”

“I’m saying, I like you. And the last thing I want is for you to suffer.” Kai strokes back Kyungsoo’s hair. “I may be a demon, but I also know what it means to suffer. And I’m here to stay until you get tired of me.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly at Kai.

“Who am I kidding, I’ll probably stick around even after you get tired of me.” Kai chortles with a smirk.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see who gets tired of who first.” Kyungsoo smirks back at Kai.

The blanket shifts and Kai is on top of Kyungsoo again.

“Uhh.. What are you doing?”

“We’re gonna do it again.”

“Uhhh, we just spent all night doing it. We probably got like three hours of sleep just now. What do you mean we’re doing it again?”

“I mean, it’s morning and morning sex is good.”

“What?! I’m still exhausted from last night! My hips ache!”

“Ooh, that’s hot. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh my god, no!”

“Well, then what _can_ we do?!”

Kyungsoo feels his entire being want to crawl under a rock.

“W-We.. We can… kiss..?”

Kai wastes not a second and passionately kisses Kyungsoo away. The very breath in his lungs is stolen, and he can’t deny how good it feels to kiss Kai.

He gently pushes him off, unfortunately. “Wait..” He pants.

“Urgh, what?” Kai groans.

“It’s been all night. Baekhyun isn’t here, we have to go make sure everything’s okay.”

“I think we’d know if everything was going to shit.”

“That’s not what I mean. It’s awkward that they have to take care of him.”

Kai sighs exasperatingly heavy and throws the covers off. “Fine. We’ll go make sure everything’s okay.” He mumbles under his breath, “Apocalypse bringer my ass. Cock blocker is more like it. You gotta treat him and take care of him like a child.”

Baekhyun slept over Junmyeon’s for the night, thankfully. Kyungsoo didn’t have to worry about Chanyeol being weird over Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo secretly thanks Junmyeon, and to that, Junmyeon offers to take Baekhyun off his hands whenever he needs. It’s a sweet offer but Kyungsoo knows he would feel bad if Baekhyun is always going over Junmyeon’s. He figures it will be often since Kai made his desires rather apparent.

Once three of them are back in Kyungsoo’s apartment, Kai spends a few hours explaining everything that had happened while he was in the demon realm.

It took him a week straight to go through his siblings and defeat them for the throne. The next few weeks were more business related and fixing the mansion back to its original state. It was a long and arduous process to go through the logistics of everything, but it had to be done to get everyone off his back.

“Well, now that you’re King of Hell, don’t you have to be.. present, more than usual?”

Kai shrugs, “I’m king, I can do whatever I want. Besides, I anointed Min to be my advisor, so he takes care of things in my stead.”

“I feel like you’re already off to a bad start as king.”

Kai shrugs and pulls Kyungsoo onto his lap to pet. “Whatever.”

“Then what about Baekhyun? What’s his story?”

“Uhhh.. I’ll spare you the gory details but basically my eldest brother banned a few of our siblings together to create a monstrosity that could smite me, since they’re too inept to do it themselves. They called him the Vessel, which was created from… thousands of sacrifices. They tortured him so that he would obey them and before he was properly under their control they released him into the human world to find me and destroy me. And the rest.. Well you know what happened.”

The two of them look over at Baekhyun who is happily munching on fruit and watching videos on youtube.

“So, this is the Vessel… Inside him is a power so monstrous it can cause an apocalypse.” Kyungsoo repeats breathlessly.

Baekhyun notices everyone staring at him so he looks up and smiles at them.

“Yes, and as the Demon King, I’ll keep him here in your care.” Kai smiles.

“What?! Why don’t you take him?!”

“Why would I do that? I can keep an eye on him if he’s here with you all the time. And are you really going to kick him out now? After all that time you spent bonding with him and building a relationship?” Kai pouts like a sadistic fuck.

“Y-You!!” With an exasperated sigh, Kyungsoo says, “Fine. You’re right. I wouldn’t let you take him even if you wanted.”

“Good boy,” Kai smirks as he runs a hand down Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo stiffens with a shiver and arches his stomach into Kai. “My guess is that he’s very attached to you. You getting hurt or harmed in anyway was the trigger. And why not burry and kill the one’s who tortured you for years while you’re at it?”

Kyungsoo shivers again, and this time not out of pleasure but at the pure terrifying memory that is Baekhyun.

Baekhyun notices the two are still looking at him, so he smiles at them one more time, this time bigger and filled with more joy than he’s ever expressed.

“Gochu!” The nickname slips from Baekhyun’s mouth and the two freeze.

“I know you can talk! Just speak!” Kai exclaims.

Kyungsoo sits on Kai’s lap, mouth agape while staring at the demon across the way.

While Kai throws a whole stink about it, Kyungsoo removes himself from Kai’s lap and watches them. It’s a stupid situation, watching Kai shake Baekhyun around trying to get him to speak again, but Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at it. The endearing warmth in his heart is more than enough to make him satisfied.

All the stress and suffering he experienced first meeting Kai to now was well worth it.

Besides, who else gets to tell others that they’re fucking the King of Hell?

Scratch that, dating the King of Hell. _If_ you could call it that.

Kyungsoo chuckles with the thought.

The future with these two will be a surprise.

And it’s a future he’s gladly looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you regularly read my kaisoo fics, then you'll get this. idk why, but i literally can't write anything out of the same type of ksoo character. and i have a thing for kai being 6'5''/195cm or taller apparently 
> 
> also the smut is shite
> 
> ALSO, i feel like it's annoying to have to summon Kai all the time when he leaves, i should have just made this a Dear Door au so Kai can just pop out whenever, ya know? 
> 
> Anyways, I had this idea in mind for a couple years now. Especially the part of finding Baekhyun in the streets and come to find out he's actually a dangerous weapon that can single handedly end human life but he is shown kindness and doesn't care about the end of all things and only wants food, kyungsoo, and social media (haha me in a nutshell)
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this. Bc it's kinda trash. it was only meant to get to 10k, idk how it got to 25k
> 
> yolo


End file.
